


Hanamiya makoto

by Sailor_Saccharin



Series: Ad Libitum [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-19 14:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 30,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3613587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_Saccharin/pseuds/Sailor_Saccharin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>[A/n: Gaaahhhh I wrote a cute Hanamiya!!!! I love him so muchhhhhh! I really have no idea what I'm going to do for the next smut-shot...>~> okay so leave a comment and tell me what you think]</p><p> </p><p>Ugh okay so a friend of mine asked me to do my top three bae's from my top three shows and my top two I hate._.</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. From behind

1 Hanamiya Makoto X reader: From Behind SMUT-shot

disclaimer: I don't own KNB, nor do I own the image, the 100 themes challenge, but this fan fiction is mine.

 

[Warning:smut]

Setting: KD's boys' locker room 

[A/n: Everyone should know by now that Hanamiya is my top KuroBasu Bias–next being Kasamatsu then Shoichi Imayoshi– because he is my number one, I've decided to start a [One shot] series for him.   
Honestly, I'm tired of seeing all the Hanamiya fan fictions revolve around his girlfriend trying to change his personality, I honestly feel that if his girlfriend even attempted to change him, he'd dump her. Hanamiya is a sadist and nothing anyone says or does is going to change that, it's just the way he is; just like I'm African-American and no matter how much I or someone else attempts to change my swagger, my dialect, or my skin colour, my roots will always originate from Africa. So I do kind of take offense when people try to change who he is,because to me that shows something deeper, that you can't handle that some people are different.   
As a writer I have to represent him as three dimensional as possible. I don't feel that he's that crazy enough that he'd bring harm to a woman [Outside of sexual play], child,or animal, but he would not hesitate to seriously injure a man who brung harm to any of the above. I also think Hanamiya is a mega dork and a heartbreaker, who probably prefers to keep his relationship secret and keep PDA to a minimal. And being at the school he's at, the snobby KD girls love the bad boy.

Without further ado, I present to you the first Hanamiya one shot!   
~~~~

"Hanamiya-kun!" you yelled, as you called his name for the umpteenth time in the morning. This time he groaned and sat up, a vicious look on his face. 

"What have I told you about waking me up,[F/n]?" Hanamiya sat up and grabbed your face, bringing it close to his.

"You told me to wake you up early because you have a stupid basketball game today!" you exclaimed, trying to escape from his boa constrictor like grip.

"Ah yeah I remember. Geez, why didn't you say anything?" 

"Bastard.... I was trying to wake you up." you grumbled. You usually were an angel but if someone or something– an alarm clock set on a certain someone's phone that just so happened to ring extra loudly and cause you to hit your head on the wall– abruptly disturbed your sleep, you would become the incarnation of both Ivan the terrible and Kim Jong Il combined. 

"Someone is a little feisty this morning, did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Hanamiya snickered and placed a chaste kiss on your lips. You sharply pulled away and got up to make your way home.

"No, I woke up next to you." you grumbled under your breath. Your weekends consisted of spending time with your friend-with-benefits, Hanamiya Makoto. He was a sadist, spoiled brat,and extremely hard to put up with sometimes, but you couldn't help but find yourself falling more and more in love with him everyday. It's not like he acknowledged your feelings though, when you confessed to him he simply laughed and waved your feelings off. He had zero interest in courting anyone but because you never gave up on being with him, he allowed you to be called his friend-with-benefits, as long as you never told him you loved him.

When you got to school everyone was crowding around the basketball team wishing them good luck and giving them gifts. One girl even kissed Hanamiya...well attempted to kiss him. Seto tripped her. Seto was probably the only one on the team that was aware of your feelings for the bad boy.

~~

"Um...[L/n]-senpai, do you mind staying behind and helping me in English." an underclassmen of yours asked. You smiled, patted his head, then tapped the seat next to you. He smiled graciously and sat next to you to began his tutorial session. English always was your strong point–your only rival being Hanamiya–so a lot of kids would ask for your help, because they were too afraid to confront Hanamiya.  
After a few hours, you finished helping your schoolmate and rushed off to the gym. On the way to the gym you were stopped by a classmate who decided it would be the perfect time to confess. You sighed and begrudgingly listened to his twenty minute confession, before telling him you'd think about it.   
After what seemed like forever you made it to the gym. A gasp escaped your lips, when you discovered you had only caught the last few seconds of the basketball game. You knew that when Hanamiya found you, you were SOL[Shit out of luck]. He would no doubtingly, end your relationship or something of that extend, something that he knew would break you.

"H-Hanamiya-kun?" You waited outside of the locker room for him, but by the time he called you out, it was dark outside and he was the very last one in the building,besides you of course.

"[F/n] come in here please?"Hanamiya called to you.

"Enh, but this is the b-boys' locker room!" you blushed.

"[F/n] are you really in a position to disobey me? No? Okay then, get the fuck in here!" shakingly,you opened the door and peaked inside. When you saw that it was empty, you stepped in. Hanamiya was sitting on the bench, shirtless looking up at you. He looked like he was in pain...

"[F/n] my shoulders hurt, care to massage them?" it was a question but it was stated more like a demand. You stood behind him and rubbed his shoulders, he let out small breathes and groans of pleasure and rested his head against your stomach. He was so adorable sometimes it pained you. 

"You know,I'm struggling to come up with a way to punish you..."you didn't acknowledge his snide comment.

"Hanamiya-kun, can I ask you something?" You continued to palm his shoulders and he sighed before answering:"What is it?"

"How do you feel about me?" his muscles tensed before he spoke.

"Why is that important?" he asked,a look of worry on his face.

"Well a fellow classmate of mine asked me out on a date and since we're not dating, I was wondering if it was okay if I stopped our relationship and went steady with someone who actually likes me?" 

"No. You can't." he was brusque.

"Huh, but Hanamiya-kun, we aren't dating and it's not like you like me or anything..I'm really tired of being lonely and hoping that you'll come around and start to return my feelings. Hanamiya-kun I really really love you, but I realize that you'll never be into someone like me..." There were silent tears streaming down your face. For the three years, you've known and loved Hanamiya Makoto, he's never once attempted to return your feelings.

"You can't date him because, you are mine and mine alone." he stood up to face you. Surprised by the sudden contact,you backed into the lockers. 

"Ehn, Hanamiya-kun!" you yelped when you felt his hot breath fanning your lip. You wanted to kiss him and in a moment of stupidity and intense overbearing desire, you did. You blushed and pulled away as soon as you realized what you were doing. Hanamiya was flustered but quickly grabbed your face to reinstate the contact between your lips. You moaned when you felt him suck on your bottom lip. This was so unexpected because usually the kisses shared between you and Hanamiya were between the sheets and they were short and simple.

"I try to tell myself that I'm...not falling for you, but I am." he mumbled, as his lips trailed to your neck, his teeth found themselves nibbling and biting on your flesh. He was sure to make a hickey, just so everyone would know you were taken. 

"H-Hanamiya-kun, w-we can't do it in here,w-we're in school, in public!" you protest but you were cut off by a sharp tug on your bottom lip. 

"First, my name is Makoto, get used to calling out that name and second are you disobeying me?" his hand swooped under your skirt and his fingers rubbed against your clothed sex. You moaned and shook your head no. Benefit of having a sadist boyfriend: the sex was hella kinky.

"Your already wet and I haven't even touched you." he snickered, and pushed his finger harder against your sex. You bit your lips and he disapprovingly slammed his mouth against yours, swallowing your moans and protest. You abruptly pulled away when you felt your panties being pulled down and Hanamiya's fingers enter you.

"M-Makoto!" you buried your face in his neck and he smirked,pushing another finger into you.

"I thought you didn't want anyone to hear you,hmm?" he snickered and pushed his fingers deeper. A part of you could feel the change in the aura, usually your sex was uncharacteristically cold, but today it was filled with something different," No matter, we're the only ones in the school anyway.

"M-Makoto please I need you!" as soon as the words left your mouth, you felt yourself being bent harshly.

"Grip the bench now!" he commanded and you obeyed. His teeth took hold of the nearest piece of skin he could find and he slammed himself inside of you. You bit your lip trying to suppress the inevitable moan going to leave your mouth. He didn't like that one bit.

"You love me right, why are you holding back then?" his thrust stopped and then sped up and then stopped again. He was using your recent declaration of love against you...to provoke you, and it worked. Moans started leaving your mouth faster than the speed of sound. Every time you uttered even a symbol of his name,Hanamiya's thrust seemed to speed up and get harsher until you both felt yourselves unraveling at the seems. 

"I love you M-Makoto." you muttered and stood to kiss him. He nodded and helped you adjust yourself. 

This could be the start of a beautiful relationship

~~~


	2. Importance of foreplay

2 Hanamiya Makoto X reader: Importance Of Foreplay SMUT-shot

 

disclaimer: I don't own KNB, nor do I own the image, or the 100 themes challenge, but this fan fiction is mine.

 

 

[Warning:smut]

 

Setting: A beach house/beach 

 

 

~~~~

 

"How was that?" Hanamiya asked, pretentiously wiping the sweat from his brow. He could be playful when he wanted to...

 

"Why are you asking me, you've never asked me before?" you twiddled your thumbs nervously. You didn't want to give him an honest answer.

 

"'Cause I'm your boyfriend now, so I can't be a selfish lover anymore." he had a huge smirk on his face. This must be his first official relationship... He was so dorky

 

"Are you okay?" you pressed your hand over his forehead, which made him growl and send you a menacing look.

 

"Hey don't look at me like that! I'm just checking, you've never said anything that sweet to me before!" you blushed and Hanamiya rolled his eyes. 

 

"I'm already regretting being nice to you." he turned on his side and pouted causing you to giggle. You could see the outline of his cute butt.

 

"Awh,Makoto! Please be nice to me more!" you laid your head on his side, and he ignored you for a while before speaking.

 

"Answer my question and I'll consider it." Hanamiya was content with the sex but were you.

 

"Um...to be honest...it hasn't been all that good lately." you said it in a small voice, hoping that he didn't hear you, but he did. He,again,didn't say anything for awhile and you took that as a cue to explain yourself, "You can't just kiss me and put it in!" 

 

"Kept you satisfied before." he snorted sardonically.

 

"Well now since we are together you can't be a selfish lover. I-I w-want foreplay..." 

 

"You've got guts to demand something from me." he snickered,pushed your head off his side, and turned around to spoon you. His length was pressing against your butt and his fingers were stroking your treasure- chest tentatively ,"But since we are dating,I guess I could let you have your way,maybe even spoil you a bit." his mouth found your neck and he sucked on your sensitive spot, harshly,making you squirm against him. 

 

"M-Makoto." you tried to get away from him,but he held you in place.

 

"Q-quickie." he mocked your withering voice and then let out a deep bellowing laugh. He could be so evil sometimes.

 

"N-no Makoto, I want to go swimming, not lay here and fuck all day!" you protest, standing up and looking for your bathing suit and today's outfit.

 

"I think I'm taking a liking to your new found voice." he snickered before releasing you,"Don't get used to using it, you won't have it for long..." 

 

This relationship was going to be fun

 

~~~~

 

"Makoto come on!" you whined and pulled on his arm. He was lagging behind because he kept ogling your body in the two peice bathing suit you had on. If HE was ogling you then you knew everyone else surely would do the same. 

 

"Whatever." he sucked his teeth and walked forward. You knew he wasn't one for PDA but you couldn't help but kiss his cheek right now. He looked so hot in those swim trunks! 

 

"Oi,[F/n]-kun!" 

 

"Soichiro-chan!" he hugged you and you hugged him back. Soichiro was the guy that asked you out yesterday on your way to KD's basketball game.

 

"Y'know you never answered my confession!" 

 

"Well you see." you patted you nape nervously, "I-I~" what's the best way to tell someone as sweet and gentle as Soichiro that your dating the bad boy Hanamiya Makoto?

 

"Idddiiiooot, did you think she'd actually say yes to you?" Hanamiya the sadist was out to play, and he was playing for blood, and everyone knew the sadist was as red in tooth and claw as Hanamiya was in basketball, "Heh, did you actually think someone as beautiful as her, someone who is on an equal level as me, would consider dating trash like you?" 

 

"H-Hanamiya-San, I-I" Soichiro was too nervous to say anything. Hanamiya was scary when he was mad and if you said something he didn't like, he'd become the devil's older brother.

 

"Well guess what, she will never answer yes to someone like you~" He let out a deep evil laughter and you rolled your eyes. He didn't have to be so mean. Putting a hand over Hanamiya's mouth,you dragged him away for a quick second.

 

"Makooootoo!" you pouted, "Can you control your assholeness for a few hours?" he didn't say anything just kept staring at Soichiro who was shaking like a baby deer trying to learn how to walk. You turned his head toward you and gave him puppy dog eyes. 

 

"Please Makoto?" you pouted, "I'll give you a cute nickname." 

 

"Fine." 

 

~~~~~>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/n: Gaaahhhh I wrote a cute Hanamiya!!!! I love him so muchhhhhh! I really have no idea what I'm going to do for the next smut-shot...>~> okay so leave a comment and tell me what you think]
> 
>  
> 
> Ugh okay so a friend of mine asked me to do my top three bae's from my top three shows and my top two I hate._.


	3. Furry handcuff

3 Hanamiya Makoto X reader: Furry Handcuffs SMUT-shot

disclaimer: I don't own KNB, nor do I own the image, or the 100 themes challenge, but this fan fiction is mine.

[Warning: HEAVY SMUT AND SADISM. Please beware that this intense and everyone may not be able to handle this type of stuff.] 

[Setting: hotel room]

[A/n: So Ebonics is considered a language? Why does that make me so upset! Ugh I just don't understand why...nevermind excuse me while I de-grief myself. Enjoy your stupid Smut-Fic!]

[Kuroko- Magnolia-chan, wants to know if you think she's portraying Hanamiya-San's personallity right, if you think she is please~!"

[Kise:KURRRROOOOOKOOOCCCHIII!]

[Kuroko- Sumimasen but I have to go! Please leave a comment for Magnolia-chan]

[Kise: Wait up for me Kurokocchi!]

[Kise: Oi everyone,KNB IS GETTING A SEQUELL *Squeals* More screen time with KUROKOCCHIII]

[Kuroko:Kise-kun please leave me alone!]  
~~~~~~

"[F/n]-chan why are you going on that stupid basketball trip with all those guys. I know you like Hanamiya-San but Geez what if he tries something!" It was the day before break and the basketball team had been planning to go to this American style resort/hotel for training,but your friend Miki was freaked out by your decision to go on the trip with The KD Boys. 

"But I can't not go, I'm their manger Miki-chan." 

"The things you do for Hanamiya-San "

"I love him Miki-chan..." you whispered looking down.

"You seriously need to find someone else to love, he's only going to hurt you. He doesn't care about anyone but himself!"

"[F/n] are you ready to go?" Hanamiya always had a knack for popping up out of no where and scaring the shit out of you, and by the look on this face he had heard this whole conversation and he was not happy.

"Ah I'm glad I caught you Hanamiya-san, we need to clear some things up! First off,I'm not afraid of you and your stupid underhand tricks! Secondly, why are you leading my [F/n]-chan on? If you're playing with her heart I swear I will murder you in your sleep!" Miki growled, and you had to hold her at an arms length, so she didn't pounce on Hanamiya. Hanamiya raised and an eyebrow before smiling wickedly.

"Why would I lead my girlfriend on?" Oh how sly he was.

"Wahhh! You and Hanamiya-San are dating!!This changes everything!" Miki exclaimed loudly, causing her to get near by glances.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I need to walk my girlfriend home so that she may retrieve her things." Hanamiya offered you his hand and you hesitantly took it, blushing all the while. He wasn't one for PDA but he wanted to make it clear to all of the guys that you were his and his only.

"Makoto! Why did you tell her that, I thought you wanted to keep our relationship on the downlow? Ugh,now it's going to be all over the school, you know how big Miki-chan's mouth is!" you only spoke once you were out of ear shot. 

"I did...but the incident with Soichiro-Teme made me realize that people are only going to stop hitting on you if they realize that you are mine!" he snarled and you glared at him.

"Makoto! No one is going to stop hitting on me because I have a boyfriend! I'm attractive, besides I'm not a thing to be owned." 

"Funny, is that not what you were screaming out Saturday." his sardonic tone caught you off guard.

"I was in the heat of the moment!" You walked faster trying to get away from him. You didn't want to fight with him about something so trivial. 

"Are you mad at me?" he caught up to you and grabbed your arm, pulling you to him. By the sound of his voice he was both amused, yet somewhat confused as to why you were angry. Didn't you want to be his or did you not truly want this relationship?

"No I'm not Makoto, I had a rough day okay?" you couldn't be mad at him when he was making that adorable confusion face. He probably just thought that telling everyone that you're together would solve the problem. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" although he asked it, you knew it wasn't a question.

"I'm not doing so well in PE." 

"There's a simple solution for that, you're going to work out with the basketball team."

"But Mako-chan I don't wanna!" you whined,"Those basketball training regimes are horrid."

"I'll adjust yours and if you do really well I'll reward you." he licked his lips and you blushed.

~~~~train scene~~~~

"Ko-chan I'm tired." you yawned. 

"Where are your Shakespeare plays?" he questioned.

"In my luggage which is above us." you yawned again, "Can I sleep on you?" you asked and he turned his head away flustered. You shrug and lay your head on his lap, and instantly fall asleep.

"Ehn! [F/n]-chan fell asleep on boss!"

~~~end train scene~~~~

"Wahh! This American hotel is so huge! And look we're near a beach! I wanna go swimming! Oh I want a Popsicle, I heard american's make really good BBQ! Wahh I'm going to do everything!" you jumped on Hanamiya excitedly and an irk mark appeared on his head. 

"No you aren't, you're going to work out with the rest of the team." Hanamiya growled. 

"Wahhh, but I wanna~!" 

"Enough, we need to go check in." you frowned, and sulkily followed Hanamiya to the hotel. While Hanamiya was at the check in desk you gazed around the building. The roof was painted rose gold while the carpets were a Persian red. There were elegant paintings on the walls and signs in both English and Japanese. 

"The rooming arrangements will go as followed: Yamazaki and Hara, Furuhashi and Seto, and [F/n] and me." Hanamiya said nonchalantly, snapping you out of your daze. 

"Aww how come you get to room with [F/n]?" Hara complained.

"Are you trying to go against my orders? no? Okay then,if we dont have any further interruptions, go change and me meet down here in the lobby in 30 minutes." Hanamiya gave his orders and everyone dispersed. Once you were in the hotel room, you pulled Hanamiya to you and kissed him. He was quite shocked but returned your kiss anyway.

"You've been acting quite bold lately." he smirked caressing your cheek softly,"I sort of like it. Why weren't you this bold before?"

"We weren't dating." you undressed one garment at a time and then put on your bikini, then a pair of running shoes."

"You're running in that?" his eyes glazed over your body possessively.

"Yeah I am." you stated and left the room to go to the lobby. Hanamiya grumbled and pulled you back into the room.

"Change." 

"No. I don't have to."

"Are you defying me?". [A/n:I feel like I'm writing for Akashi here,but tbh they do have the same personality!] 

"Yes." 

"[F/n] change." he grabbed at you and you flinched and backed away from him in fear. 

"If you touch me, I'll break up with you." you saw that murderous glint in his eyes and you had to do something. You weren't opt to be punished by Hanamiya and losing your ability to walk..if you know what I mean. Hanamiya opened his mouth but quickly shut it. He didn't know what to say, he didn't want to break up but he certainly didn't want you to wear the revealing bikini.

"If someone tries something, I won't come and save you." he stated blankly before walking out of the room solemnly. You followed him and met up with the rest of the basketball team who was staring at you with their mouths agape. You blushed and glanced at Hanamiya who was standing tight lipped and looking at his clip board.

"I want each and everyone of you idiots to do 10 laps around the hotel on the beach, then a want 10 sets of 30 water squats, and then I want 5 sets of 50 push ups. For [F/n] I want you to do 3 laps around the hotel in the sand, 3 sets of 10 water squats, and then 2 sets of 20 pushups." 

"[F/n]-chan is working out with us,cool, we'll have a cute girl for inspiration!"they exclaimed happily and smirked, while Hanamiya clenched his teeth.They had all formed the same plan to run behind you while you exercised. 

"And anyone who runs behind [F/n], I will triple your regimes and if you don't finish this before the sunsets I will quadruple your regime." Everyone could tell Hanamiya was in a bad mood because he always gave the team harsher training regimes. You shuddered and walked outside with the team,who had a gloomy aura around them.  
As soon as everyone touched the sand Hanamiya blew the whistle and took off. You jogged slowly and kept your eyes fixated on Hanamiya. A pang of hurt ran through your head, he was supposed to be coaching both you and the basketball team but instead he was coaching the basketball team. Whatever, you could run this without him!   
You finished your 3 lap in no time, took a small 20 break to flirt with guys on the beach and make your boyfriend upset, then you took your shoes off and started on your water squats. The water squats were harder but luckily several people joined you and made you laugh all the while exercising. After you finished your squats you had a push up competition with the boys. One offered to pay for your drink and you gladly accepted.

"I thought it was pretty cool to see you working out on the beach. My name is Inoue Seiichi." he offered his hand and you took it.

"Thanks, my body feels like gelatin though." you giggled cutely."My name is [L/n] [F/n] it's nice to meet you Inoue-San!" 

"You're a very beautiful girl, one too beautiful to be alone, who did you come with?"

"My boyfriend and his basketball team." at the mention of a boyfriend his face tightened.

"Shouldn't he have coached you while coaching the team?"

"Yeah, but we got into an argument so he's mad at me." 

"Sorry if I'm intruding but may I ask what the argument was about?" 

"He didn't want me to work out in this bikini." you scoffed, "It's my body I can do whatever I want with it." you clenched the orange slush that was just handed to you."He thinks he can control me just because he's a stupid sadist." tears started to run down your face and Inoue quickly wiped them away with his handkerchief.

"Heh, thanks I didn't know people still carry these." you smiled and wiped your face,"Oh looks like they're finishing their last set of pushups. I'm sorry I waisted all your time Inoue-San." you smiled sadly.

"Don't it's worth it to see you smile." he got up and left and you sighed a sigh of relief. You thought he was going to be a creepy pervert for a minute. After you finished your slush, you headed back to your hotel room to shower. Hanamiya was expected to be up soon and you didn't want to deal with his temperament. Tears started to run down your cheeks. 

Wait a minute, you've been emotional unstable lately.

It's the 9th right?   
~~~~

"Makoto!" you heard him enter. He looked tired, aggravated,and damn right sexy. You hugged him tightly and he looked genuinely surprised. You were full of surprises lately. 

"I thought you were mad at me?" he asked as you hugged him tighter.

"I was but I realized it's a few days before my period, so..." you kissed him lightly,"So...do I get my reward because I did well?"

"Yes you get a reward, but you also need to be punished for disobeying me earlier and deliberately flirting with people other than me."his eyes were full of excitement. You gawked at him as he went to his duffel bag and pulled out 4 pairs of furry [F/c] handcuffs. 

"Why the fur?" you laughed nervously as you tried to make light of the situation. 

"To make them more appealing, isn't [f/c] your favorite color?" you nodded slowly as he smiled wickedly.

"Are you scared my love?" he asked with mock sweetness. "I won't hurt you...a lot. Maybe this will teach you to be a good girl. Now go get that chair and place it against the wall." you did as he instructed all the while shaking like a leaf.

"I know how much you can take and I won't go beyond that." he ran his knuckles down your cheeks. You relaxed at his soothing touch. So Hanamiya did have a humane side..or so you thought. He roughly grabbed your face and the two of you locked eyes.

"Take your clothes off." he ordered releasing your face.You knew it was best for you to obey him or you'd make your punishment worse. "[F/n] you have such a beautiful body and it's for my eyes only." oh geez he was still pissed off about the bikini thing, he sure knew how to hold a grudge.

"Bend over this chair." he pulled your palms flat so that they were flat against the arms of the chair, and then handcuffed them to the arms of the chair. Then he got on his knees.

"Why are you wearing socks?"

"Anemia. My feet will freeze." he nodded slowly and spread your legs the length of the chair's legs and hand cuffed them to the chair.

"What ever should I do to you?" he ran his nail up and down your spine and you whimpered softly. "Hmm, I'm not one for spanking but...you're in desperate need of it. Or perhaps I should just tease you until you can't take it. You're fully exposed to me [F/n], the only man you should be exposed to, the only man you should be flirting with, yet you insist on being the public's eye candy!" he snarled as his hand came down on your ass harshly. You yelped and tried to jump, but the cuffs kept you in place.

"If you move they will bite into your skin and you will bruise,and I don't want my precious jewel marred with anything besides me." he warned with the same pseudo sweetness from earlier. 

"You know, I just decided on a punishment fit for your behavior today, one that will drive you as crazy as you have me. Now you know the rules of this punishment very well, don't come or I will leave you handcuffed to this chair all night. You understand me?"

"Yes Hanamiya-sama." he smirked before dropping to his knees. If you weren't in the situation you were in you'd be redder than the fires of hell.

"You bring me to my knees now I shall bring you to yours." his tongue started a tantalizing rhythm in your inter-most parts. A rhythm so soothingly simple that your moans sung a soprano to it. But then, he switched up his rhythm and you couldn't tell where his tongue would go, then he switched it back to the back and forth rhythm, the one you could sing too. After a few minutes of executing his soothing rhythm and then his frantic rhythm, he introduced a circular beat, on that swirled around and around and around and around until you were a moaning mess.

"H-Hanamiya, please! "you begged trying to withhold yourself from both comming and moving.

"Didn't I tell you to address me by my first name?!" he bit down on your labia, harshly, making you yelp. After a few minutes he went back to eating you out and daring to shove his fingers inside of you.

"Makoto...ah..I'm ...please...please...I..nngh..." you yelled incoherently. You were so loud that you're sure that the basketball team had their ears pressed to the door, trying to hear your lewd pleads. 

"I don't know I don't think you've learned your lesson." he stopped allowing you to recover and then brought you back up to your peak again and again and again and again and again. You were sooo sexually frustrated and he wasn't giving you release.

"Makoto please....I promise I won't disobey you and I won't flirt with other guys. Please, I can't take it anymore!" you whimpered like a child who just took a beating and he sighed.

"Very well. Do you want me to fuck you?" 

"Yes please." 

"Ask for it. Beg for it!" he stood up, smirking.

"Makoto please fuck me. I need it...you."your voice was hoarse with unshed tears of frustration. Hanamiya leaned over and kissed your back before harshly slamming himself inside of you. Almost as soon as he entered you, you fell apart. 

"Tch, didn't I tell you not you come?" you only whimpered in response.

"No matter. I suppose that could be your reward." he whispered before slamming himself into you again and again and again until you both spiral into completion.

After the sex he uncuffed you and you fell into his arms.

"I'm sorry, I love you." you smiled softly before burying your head in his neck. He didn't say anything, just laid you on the bed and then joined you. You shifted slightly to turn away from him and he pulled you back into him,spooning you while running a finger through your hair. You were such an angel...how was it that you were marred with an evil man like him? 

***********************


	4. Sitting astride

4 Hanamiya x reader: Sitting Astride SmutShot

disclaimer: I don't own KNB, nor do I own the image, or the 100 themes challenge, but this fan fiction is mine. [Warning:smut] [Setting: changing room] *Please be aware I'm American and I'm sort of ignorant of how things work in Japan. So let's just pretend they do American things,yeah? I'd really greatly appreciate it if my watchers took a moment out of their day to visit my ask-amk.tubmlr.com and ask me some questions...it's a RPing blog

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Today you were out on a date with your boyfriend, Hanamiya Makoto. You told him you wanted to go shopping but he insisted on coming with you. You tried to warn him of the dangers of going shopping with females but he was intent on coming with you,now he was sitting with you at the food court with a heavy case of ennui. 

"Let's order Ko-chan." you pulled on his shirt and he begrudgingly agreed. He needed something more to do than stare at your outfit all day.You were wearing: his KD basketball jacket, shorts with black pantyhose and sneakers. Guys would not stop gawking at you especially since you kept jumping and down. "Makotooooo pay attention to me!" You whined, but his attention was elsewhere. You pouted and jumped into his range of vision. 

"Hanamiya Makoto pay attention to meeee!" You commanded,he didn't say anything but a comical irk mark appeared above his head. 

"Stop jumping around, you're causing unnecessary attention." he grumbled irately.

"This is why I should have taken Miki, you get jealous too easily!" You mumbled under your breath. 

"Did you say something?" he asked through clinched teeth. 

 

oh,shit he heard me!

 

 

"I said can you please stop being jealous for one second, I've already told you that I love you."

"Say it then and I'll consider stopping." Honestly he was so insecure.

"Honestly you're like a child sometimes, I'm yours Hanamiya Makoto, only yours. There happy?" You needed to allay his fear of losing you or you would be in for a lot more punishments and his punishments were harsh on your body. You didn't think you could take much more of them...even if they felt really great. 

"Oh I'm a child? And yes I'm very happy." he raised his eyebrows amused. Well at least he was happy. 

"Your jealousy is childish!" you twiddled a piece of hair between your thumbs mindlessly as you tried to avert your eyes away from his carnivorous smirking. Was it bad that you got aroused by his smirking, or that you thought his eyebrows were sort of cute? "Can we order instead of sitting here all day?" you complained. 

"Go order." he waved his hand dismissively.

"But you're supposed to be paying for me! 

"When was this established?" he sneered. You just giggled in response. He glared at you, something he seemed to enjoy doing and you got up to hug him, pressing your breast against him, seemingly innocently, though managing to get him all flustered.

"Sorry I couldn't resist!" you patted your neck sheepishly,"I guess I'll pay for it myself, do you want something?" he nodded and asked for a Chinese gooseberry slush, a small thing of fries, and a hamburger. You nodded and went to get the food from one of the many places. " You had enough to get all that?" he asked you as you handed him his stuff. You had gotten some chinese food and a strawberry slush. 

"Of course I did!" you handed him back his wallet and smiled innocently. 

"You took my wallet?" 

"I plead the fifth." 

"Sly girl, I ought to punish you right here." he spoke with lasciviousness dripping off his every word, "But I'll be lenient today." 

"Ooo I'm really liking lenient Ko-chan." you rubbed you thighs together and he smirked. 

~~~~ 

"Ne Hana-chan." you called him by that nickname Hara gave him and he glared at you,

"Do I look sexy in this?" you did a cute little jig in the lingerie you had on but he ignored you. 

"Haaaaannnnaaaa-chan!" you've been ignoring me all day!" you whined,pulling him into the changing room,and sitting astride his lap. 

"I just want Hana-chan to~ooh!" you could feel 'him' pressing against you. 

"You want attention there it is." he smirked baring his lascivious fangs. He was such a naughty man. 

"M-Makoto!" you protested but his hand covered your mouth. 

"You want to get caught? You are louder than the music." removing his hand from your mouth, he licked and sucked on the shell of your ear. You covered your mouth but Hanamiya removed your hands quickly. "Just don't be loud, but I want to hear you." he commanded as his hands found their way to your panties. You withhold a whimper as Hanamiya's fingers stroke your bare sex teasingly. Soon enough lenient Hanamiya decided to stop teasing you and in one swift motion he's inside of you, guiding your hips up and down. You whipped a hand over your mouth and try to quiet your moans but Hanamiya's hands grabbing at your breast make it impossible. 

"Don't close you eyes,I want to look at your." Hanamiya commands through his whispers and you struggle to obey him. You moaned as he started dictating the pace. You buried your head in the crook of his neck and clasped on to his back with the slivers of your nails, in a futile attempt to keep your noise down. 

"Oh Makoto, Makoto! Ahh! Nnnghh!" you moaned quietly in his ear. He would have prefered you to be your usual flamboyant and expressive self ,but realizing with the situation your in that would have gotten you both in a lot of trouble.

"Makoto it feels good! I love you, I love you!" you dug your nails into his skin as you locked lips with him to stop your loud moans. He offered no reply to your declaration of love but you weren't bothered by it, he was usually quiet during the sex only offering up grunts through his clenched teeth, and dirty talk if he was in the mood for it. 

"Makoto I'm coming." you burried your head in the crook of his neck and moaned. Now the roles were reversed, You usually came quietly and Hanamiya loudly. He gave a small grunt, grounded his hips into yours,before finishing himself inside of you and pulling out. You giggled and tiredly rest your head against him. "Awww you made a mess." you smiled lightly and kissed him. 

"Leave it someone will come and clean it up." he straightened your hair and let out a sigh. Lately, he's realized that he really loves more than just your body. 

"You really do enjoy other people's misfortunes, hmm?" 

~~~~


	5. interrogations

4.5 Hanamiya x reader: interrogations 

disclaimer: I don't own KNB, nor do I own the image, but this fan fiction is mine. [Setting: gym]. I'd really greatly appreciate it if my watchers took. A moment out of their day to visit my ask-amk.tubmlr.com and ask me some questions...it's a RPing blog

~~~~~

"[NNNN/NNNN]-chan!" Hara waved excitedly at you and you groaned inwardly. It's not that you didn't like Hara, it's just that whenever he was around you he'd do some weird thing, to scare you shitless, with his gum. 

"Good afternoon Hara-chan, I have you seen Makoto?" you looked around noticed the that basketball team members were all eying you down.

"He's working with the first and second strings today, Seto is in charge."

"Ehn! Well I'll just be going." 

"Wait,[N/n]-chan stay!" Hara pleaded grabbing your arm. 

"But I really need to go see Makoto." you complained but Hara wouldn't let you leave. 

"C'mon [N/n]-chan please?" 

"Fine." you sat down on the bleachers grumply and whole the team surrounds you,except Seto, who's fast asleep. 

"How's Hanamiya?" Furu ask slyly.

"He's fine."

"No we meant how is he in bed?" 

"Ehnn! What are you talking about we've never even had sex!" you blushed turning away from them. 

"Don't lie, We heard you in the hotel." Seto replies before going back to sleep. 

"I thought I told you not to come? Ahhh but Makoto, It feels so good!" Hara mocked and you blushed fifty shades of red. 

"Soooooo. How's he in bed?"

"Does he make you suck him?"

"Do you ride him?" you can only sit there and blush as the KD guys hound you with questions.

"How big is he? Or is he small?" 

"How do you control his mood swing?" Yamazaki ask and you sigh contently at the asking of a normal question. 

"Kisses. Kisses calm Makoto down and he's a sucker for spooning." 

"Boss is a cuddler? What a surprise!" Hara chuckles popping his gum in your ear, scaring you shitless.

"HARA KAZUYA!" you screeched and turned around. 

"Oooh looks like she inherited Hanamiya's personality!" The rest of the team,except Seto,teased. 

"N-No I'm still sweet and innocence [N/n]-chan, right Hara-kun?" you tried but the team only laughed at you. 

"Mmmhm, I though you were going to turn around and punish me like boss [N/n]-chan!" 

"You guys are assholes!" you whine,"I'm going to go find Makoto and tell on you!" 

"Awww look we made sweet and innocent [N/n]-chan cry." Yamazaki snickers wrapping an arm around you,"We're only teasing,calm down."

"Besides it's not like you'd find the second and third string gym anyway and even if you didn't you wouldn't want to go in there. Your lover is at his worse when he's working with them." Furuhashi adds.

"Gaaaah! Don'taddress him like that!" you blush more. 

"Why,is he not your lover?" Seta ask, tuning into the now seemingly conversation.

"H-He is b-but..."

"But what?" You looks around the gym and all too suddenly spot your knight in shining armor, before the rest of the team does. 

"You guys are soo mean to me!" you cry, fake tears streaming down your eyes. 

"Ehn [F/n]-chan I told you we were just teasing! We just wanted to know how Hanamiya is in bed."

"What the hell are you idiots doing to my girlfriend?"Hanamiya growled as he noticed your tear streaked face. 

"You set us up [N/n]-chan!" Hara whines, "You are turning into boss!"

"What are you talking about Hara, you guys were the one asking me if Hanamiya's Thingamajig was small or not!" you sniffle, making Hanamiya sure to notice your expression.

"You idiots get the fuck up and run fifty around the gym! All of you!" Hanamiya yells and the whole team,including Seto, scrambles up and starts their laps. 

"Smart girl." Hanamiya pats your head an you blush,"You've learned how to pay attention to your surroundings and your acting skills are phenomenal." he complements and leaned in to kiss you, you blushed and lean in to kiss him too, when he abruptly pulls away, making you whine. 

"Haaa you thought I was going to kiss you!" he laughed and you sniffled loudly. "That doesn't work on me." he smirked triumphantly.

"I know it doesn't." you briefly go back to smiling before you turn away from Hanamiya and start to cry.

"BOSS MADE [N/N]-CHAN CRY!"Hara yells and everyone focuses their attention on him. 

"Pinning my teammates against me, sly yet amazing girl." he turns your face towards him and this time kisses you deeply when everyone goes back to running.

___________________________________________________________


	6. Woman In Charge

5 Hanamiya x reader: Woman In Charge SmutShot

disclaimer: I don't own KNB, nor do I own the image, or the 100 themes challenge, but this fan fiction is mine.

[Warning:smut]

[Setting: bedroom]

Ughhhh I don't know what's going on with my writing, so please. Be aware that I'm unconsciously changing from past tense to present tense.

I'd really greatly appreciate it if my watchers took a moment out of their day to visit my ask-amk.tubmlr.com and ask me some questions...it's a RPing blog

[A/n: I DO believe that Hanamiya is vulnerable to passionate and commanding sex ]  
~~~~

You giggled lightly when you spotted your sadist boyfriend lying on the couch, an arm lazily slung around his eyes to block out the sun. He was cutely relaxing before his game against Serin. Moments like this make you realize you love him and that you aren't just there for the sex. You walk over to him and gently lay down a top him. He lifts his arm a tiny bit and then puts it back down. Although he doesn't say anything the seemingly unnoticeable smile he has on his face means he's truly glad you're here with him and no one else.

"Don't you have a game today?" you asked softly,"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" he snorted and shifted to sit up, making you fall back.

"Did you get my stats on today's team." he questioned and you nodded yes. "Okay then I'm ready." you sighed and crossed your arms like a spoiled brat.

"Just because I got your stats doesn't mean you're going to win the game today! You still need to practice!" you scolded him and in a moment you feel him yanking you up to face him.

"Oh, so you think I'm going to lose?" he eyed you murderously and you peck his lips in an attempt to dissipate that look he has in his eyes.

"No that's not what I'm saying, what I'm saying is that you're playing against Kiyoshi Teppei, the dreamy Iron heart of Serin. Aren't you a least bit worried?"

"You think Kiyoshi is dreamy?" 

"Well yeah he's cute, tall, and strong, plus he as a heart of gold. Too bad you broke his knee." Hanamiya growled loudly before snatching your chin up and forcing eye contact with you.

"Are you saying you are into Kiyoshi Teppei, because if so I will make it so both of you never walk again." he growled hostilely, but you smiled and kissed him deeply. 

"I'm just joking Makoto, you're the only one I have eyes for. I love you."

"Next time you joke like that,I will punish you." 

"They should write a book for you called; Fifty Shades of Hanamiya Makoto, because you have soooo many mood swings. Geez grow a sense of humor." you pouted and rested your head against his chest. He only exhaled in reply. 

~~  
In the end Kirisaki Daīchi lost to Serin. You didn't understand how though, they started off so well and you cheered for them all the way through. It really saddened you to see Hanamiya lose for the first time.

"Good game Kiyoshi-Kun." you bow lightly and he pats your head.

"You're Hanamiya's girlfriend,yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry for your knee. I really have no jurisdiction over what he does...ever." you started to ramble apologies to the tall man but he stopped you.

"Don't worry about it. Just keep doing what you're doing, he seems happier, he used to seem so dull and lonely." 

"You really care about his well being even though he messed up your knee?" you asked amazed.

"Yeah,weird right?"

"No, that's amazing. Thank you Kiyoshi, I better go check on him." you smiled brightly before running off to find your sadist boyfriend. 

"Don't say shit to me." he growled angrily. It's not the anger you're used to, but something darker. It's the anger of losing something you worked so hard to obtain,regardless of what dirty methods you used. You didn't say anything to him but sat next to him on the outside bench and held his gloved hand in yours.

"If I could talk to Hanamiya Makoto I would offer my deepest condolences, knowing it would make him mad,but I can't speak to him at the moment." you exhale out loud and snuggled closer to him.

"You know how I feel about public displays of affection." he replied to your comment in a cold tone.

"Yeah, but I want to be close to the man I love." his breathing hitches at your words and you smile softly.

"Parents aren't home this weekend, stay the night,yeah?" you offered and he still doesn't acknowledge you. It hurts your heart a little bit but you only sigh and kiss his cheek.

"I'll see you later Makoto." you start your walk to the bus stop home, in the cold weather.


	7. Lost In Paradise

6 Hanamiya x reader: Lost In Paradise SmutShot

disclaimer: I don't own KNB, nor do I own the image, or the 100 themes challenge, but this fan fiction is mine.

[Warning: strong smut!]

[Setting: Storage closet]

[A/n: is Hanamiya OOC? I don't even know why I'm still trying....]

[A/n/n: Hanamiya Headcanon: Hanamiya actually listens to his s/o when they're down. He refuses to kick them when they're down becaus he feels that they should put all their trust in him.] 

~~~~~

"Nng! Makoto stop!" you fidgeted, trying to get away from the raven haired male, "Please not in class." you put a hand over your mouth trying to stop the moans from coming out. Hanamiya really was a bad boy, you both knew he'd never get caught doing something as lewd as fingering his girlfriend in class. You on the other hand, risked getting caught from all the moving around and small noises you were doing and making. 

"You're so wet." Hanamiya teased,bringing his fingers to his lips. 

"M-Makoto!" you whispered harshly, pulling his hand away from his mouth. He smirked and raised an eyebrow, swatting your hand away from his.

"Could it be that you want the real thing? Have you not had your fill of me?" you blushed and turned your face away from him. He quickly redirected your face towards his and you blushed, "What a naughty girl you are." his fingers reentered your skirt and you bit your lip trying withhold your moans.

"Don't hold back, let me hear you." he prompted and you shook your head, "I'm not asking you."

"Hanamiya we're in class. Please please, I'm scared." 

"Scared of what?" 

"People seeing. They will call me names, plus we could get caught and in trouble."

"Okay." Hanamiya retracted his hands, leaving you with a frustrated feeling. 

"Are you mad at me?" you asked.

"Yes I'm very upset with you, you should not be talking in my class." the teacher scolded hovering above you, "You and Hanamiya-San both....detention after school!" you gulped and blushed red in embarrassment. That's why Hanamiya stopped, he saw the teacher coming, not because he cared about your protest. He only wanted to save his hide. 

"Yes sir." you nodded and put your head on the desk.

~~After school~~~

You and Hanamiya sat in the classroom, waiting for the teacher to show up, when the principal came on the intercom.

"Due to a disturbance in the community, Kirisaki Daiichi is current on lock down, please close and lock all doors. We will come back on the intercom to let you know when it is safe." as soon as the intercom hung up, all the power in the school was cut and the emergency lights came on.  
You were a bit afraid of what's going on in the community, but you were upset with Hanamiya so you didn't want him to hold you. 

"When we're on lock down your supposed to hind under a desk or in the closet. Since this the science lab we have a supply closet connected." Hanamiya opened the closet door and motioned for you to step inside. You obeyed and after you entered Hanamiya closed the door. You stood up against the wall and read your play, using the play to block your face.

"What are you reading?" he asked.

"The Crucible." you stated. You felt Hanamiya's presence in front of you but you ignored it. Suddenly you felt your arms bring yanked down at your sides.

"Don't ever think I don't know when there's something wrong with you." Hanamiya stated plainly.

"I'm fine, Makoto." you sniffled.

"Then why are you sniffling?" his voice was softer and he pulled you closer to him.

"I-I'm scared." you admitted. You knew there was no point of lying to Hanamiya, he'd see right through your lie. 

"Scared of what. I'm here aren't I?" he reassured and you hug him, burying your head in his chest. He always smelt so good, so calming, so warming, like a spice. 

"Please don't leave me alone Makoto. I don't know what's going on out there, but please I'm so scared."

"Idiot....I'd never leave you." he snickered looking at you lasciviously,"I'll make you forget all about your fears." he pressed his lips to yours, taming them in a sensual kiss. You moaned surprised by his sudden actions. He only snickered, locking lips with you and pushing you on harder. You felt his strong arms lift you up and place you on a stack of boxes.

"Oh Makoto!" you bit your lip as you felt him bite into your neck with a certain gentleness. His lips started nibbling down toward your collar bone and his hands made their way down inside your shirt.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, "I bet you are already sopping wet."You could hear the arrogance in his tone. His hands trailed down your stomach and back into your school skirt. You moaned as he rubbed your panties against your wetness.

"Like I thought. You're completely soaked through. No matter, I'll be able to slide right in." he grinned and pushed your panties aside, letting one of his skilled fingers inside. You let out little gasp every time his fingers moved in and out of you. 

"Feels good..." you moaned in his ear.

"I think you like doing it in public places. What a naughty girl you are. Do you like showing your body to people, do you want everyone to see you coming?" Hanamiya had recently taken up dirty talk. It was okay with you because it made the sex hotter. 

"Answer me." Hanamiya commanded slapping your thigh harshly.

"It's embarrassing, but I-I don't m-mind." you admitted honestly. Hanamiya smirked and pulled your panties off.

"I'm going devour you and in return, I better get really great fellatio." You nodded and watched Hanamiya's face disappear under your skirt. Moments later, you let out a really loud moan. His tounge was swirling around your most sensitive parts so effortlessly. You couldn't help but to grab a fistful of his hair and pull on it gently. His tongue sped up and you turned into a moaning pool of jelly.

"Haa..haa...Hanamiya-Sama...haa." you moaned lowly, your fingers touching your lips softly.

"What did I tell you about calling me by my last name?" he bit down on your clitoris,harshly, and you cried out. 

"I'm sorry...I'm still not used to calling you by your Ahh! Given name! It slipped! " you moaned, gripping more of his hair.

"We are together now and you still won't give yourself completely to me. It pisses me off so much!" he growled, biting the inside of your thighs. You gasped and let out a small cry.

"Makoto please." you cried, "You're hurting me." you tries pushing his head away from you but when you felt him lick back unto your sex your resistance melted.

"You're here physically and maybe even mentally, but not emotionally. Do you not want this!?" he asked,pulling away from you.

"Of course I want this." you blushed,as he licked his lips,"I'm just afraid to give you everything." 

"And why is that?" Hanamiya, bad boy, Makoto was taking the time to consolidate you! 

"Because you're a bad boy! Who's to say that you won't hurt me?" you admitted, watching Hanamiya stand up.

"Get in your knees and blow me." he commaned. You rolled your eyes softly before obeying him. You immediately took him in. Shielding your teeth, you started to bob your head.

"I won't put myself in relationship I wouldn't invest in one hundred percently." he grabbed a fist full of your hair, dictating the pacing you were sucking him at." I have no intrest in watching women cry or even swoon over me." you nodded slowly as you looked up to lock eyes with him, his thing still in your mouth. What a sexy position! He couldn't hold himself any longer, he needed to be inside of you.  
He forced himself from your warm mouth and lifted you up to position you back on top of the boxes. 

"Makoto...I trust you."you moaned as he pushed himself inside of you. Gasp and pants filled the room as you dug your nails into Makoto's pale skins. 

"I'll show you how much you trust me!" you moaned,as you felt him get rougher and faster. He growled in ecstasy as he felt himself being taken away, his hair being grabbed at, your voice begging for more.

"M-Makoto!!!" you yelled out as you both felt yourself spiraling to completion.

"I love you...."

___________________________________________________________


	8. Sexy Underwear at 3am

7 Hanamiya x reader: Sexy Underwear at 3am

disclaimer: I don't own KNB, nor do I own the image, or the 100 themes challenge, but this fan fiction is mine.

[Warning: strong smut!]

[Setting: Kitchen]

[A/n: Does anyone have a specific setting or theme they want me to write a smut shot for? Also how many of these do you think I should write?] 

[A/n/n: [ I just want to thank everyone on Wattpad,dA, and tumblr for a freaking 500+ subscriber fan base! Holy freaking crap I love you guys! Thank you so freaking much, you don't understand how much this means to me! Let's turn 500+ into 1000+. Um I guess I have to do something special, tell me what you guys want, It can be anything! Love you guys so much, now enjoy your story!]]

[Hanamiya Headcannon: Hanamiya is kind of mellow in the middle of the night] 

~~~~~

Hanamiya's arms were wrapped tightly around you and your back was pressed into his firm chest when you woke up. It was becoming too hot to sleep and you needed to lose some clothes. Wiggling from under Hanamiya's embrace, you stood up and took off your night time wear, leaving you in your sexy black lace bra and panties. You only wore such revealing underwear because you thought you and Hanamiya were going to play in the sheets, but you didn't. He only invited you over to study, what a tease.

You stretched out and looked at your sleeping boyfriend. He was so adorably angelic looking while he was asleep, too bad he wasn't the same while awake. You leaned over the bed and placed a gentle chaste kiss on his lips before walking out of the room. When you woke up your throat had felt a little dry, so right now you were currently headed to the kitchen to get some water. 

 

When you reached the large kitchen, you grabbed a glass and started filling it up with the tap water. Suddenly, there was a sudden pressure on your behind and warm arms wrapped around you.

"Are you trying to turn me on or make me mad?" Hanamiya asked, his voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Sorry Ko-chan, I was hot and thirsty." you admitted, putting the glass of water down and turning around to face him,"I'll come back to bed, I didn't even mean to wake you up." you whispered softly, hoping he wasn't upset. 

"I'm more turned on then I am upset." He admitted,pressing himself into you. You moaned,wrapping your arms around his neck. You pressed your lips into his, kissing him passionately and also initiating a prurient make out session. Hanamiya gripped your thighs, lifting you up and placing you on the secure counter. His index finger was stroking your nether-region softly while his lips were attacking your neck, your throat, and your lips. You let out soft moans, pleasing him as he continued his ministrations. As you both kissed each other with fervor, you could feel Hanamiya grounding his erection into you.

 

Suddenly his lips broke away from your skin and you looked at him, eyes glazed with lust.

"I want you to suck me." Hanamiya said through his husky breath. 

"Okay."

"You aren't going to offer up any protest?" Hanamiya questioned, quite surprised by your easy agreement.

"No. I don't mind doing little things like this for you. I like the sounds you make anyway." you admitted, as he lifted you off the counter. He didn't offer up a reply , but you didn't mind, he was a silent guy anyway. You positioned yourself directly in front of him, as he removed his boxers. 

"You got this hard that fast?" you asked, stroking him softly. He still didn't say anything, just pushed your head forward. You chuckled at how enthusiastic your boyfriend and his 'best friend' were to have you at their services.

"Hurry up, you are stalling." Hanamiya said impatiently,gripping your head and forcing it forwards. 

"It's not like your parents are ever home, nor do we have school in the morning." you said as you opened your mouth and took him in. He let out a gasp of relief when your hot mouth wrapped around him. You teased him slightly, making him grunt and grab your head. 

"Ko-chan don't rush me~!" you whined, pulling him out of your mouth and staring up at him. The look you gave him really made him want to ravish your body right then and there.

"Don't tease me." 

"But you tease me all the time!" you protested, crossing your arms. 

"It's three am, I'm horny, your wearing sultry lingerie, how did you think this was going to play out?" he asked.

"Exactly like now, 'cept I didn't thinking I'd be giving blowjobs at three am." you fired back.

"[F/n] please just do it right, I'm tired." he asked, not in the mood to argue over trivial things at some three in the morning. 

"Woah, Ko-chan you didn't attack me or yell or force me or anything!" 

"[F/n]!" 

"Ok ok." you laughed, before resuming your earlier activities. You bobbed your head up and down at a moderate pace, making Hanamiya let out delicious clenched teeth groans. He was always restraining the noises he made around you, it was kind of hot, but frustrating. You wanted to catch him off guard, so you started to deep throat him. He lost control completely. He grabbed your head, taking over, forcing you to go at the pace he demanded.

"Makoto just do me before you come~" you whispered when you finally had the opportunity to talk. He nodded,picking you up, and laying your body flat on the kitchen table. You took a look at him, his hair was messy, his eyes were glazed over with passionate lust, and his lips were parted just a little bit. He look sexy as hell. 

 

You moaned loudly when you felt him enter you. You were so lost in your thoughts, you had stopped paying attention to the prurientaphrodisiac man in front of you.

"Are you wearing a condom!" you asked, as he gripped your hips pulling you closer into him.

"No. Why does that matter,aren't you on birth control for your period or some shit like that?" he was moving slowly, taking his time to tease the areas that made you moan the loudest.

"That doesn't mean I'm safe, I could have taken a placebo today." 

"If you get pregnant I will take care of you." he promised.

"Makoto..." You whispered, touching his muscular body softly. The mood didn't stay romantically mellow for long. Soon, Hanamiya's calloused and rough basketball hands grabbed at your waist as he forced himself deeper into you. You let out a surprised and loud moan. His pace became quicker and he pushed and pulled himself in and out harder, faster. Your nails dug into his back and you pulled his hair, begging him to go faster,which he did. You almost couldn't stop his name from floating passed your lips.

"Cat got your tongue?" Hanamiya teased, slamming himself into you a few good times, before resuming a moderate pace. You guessed the roughness of the sex woke him up fully, because he was starting up his dirty talk. You moaned loudly, still refusing to let his name pass your lips. It was embarrassing,what if his neighbors heard you. They had once before and you had to beg them not to tell your parents, while Hanamiya just didn't care. Not like his parents cared or were ever home, anyway.

"Tell me how it feels." Hanamiya demanded, thrusting into you harder, as one of his hands wondered over your body.

"It f-feels g-good nngh!" you barely stuttered out.

"Look at you, you're a stuttering mess. What a turn on." Hanamiya kept a rough pace as he leaned in to bite your neck and collarbone harshly. You yelped at the feeling of his teeth biting into your flesh, and dug your nails into his back harder. So hard he was sure to have claw marks, just as you were sure you'd have love bites and bite marks. It was nothing you both weren't used to; The basketball team would see your nail marks and fawn over how he got cute, sweet, and innocent [F/n] to go to bed with him, and Miki would see the love bites you tried to cover up and drag you to Hanamiya's basketball practice and yell at him for being a monster and defiling her best friend. 

"Oh god Makoto, right there!" you suddenly called out, as he bit your neck harder and thrust into you harder. He didn't ignore your command, he followed it through, while sucking on the bite marks he'd just given you.

"Feels good?" he asked, a sly smirk on his face. The way you looked up at him told him you were close to your acme. 

"Makoto please, I'm close, please no teasing now!" you begged, as he pulled himself from your neck. His lips found yours in a lustful kiss. He bit your lip, tugging it harshly, then bringing you back into a smooth kiss. Your hand found themselves lost in his messy raven black locks as he started to ravish your body. He wanted to tease you badly, but he couldn't, not when you were begging him like a child begging for candy, not with that look plastered across your face. He felt your walls tighten and start to squeeze him. He heard you let out little whimpers.

"Makoto! I'm coming!" the sentence sounded like the sweetest melody he ever heard.

"Just hold on a bit, I'm almost there, can you do that for me?" he asked, gripping your thighs tighter. You nodded as you felt your lover give a few more powerful and rough thrust, before twitching inside of you.

"I love you Makoto." you whispered, as he pulled out.

"You say this everytime we finish, why?" he was a bit annoyed 

"Part of it is because I can't belive your actually with me, the other part is because you're still insecure about us." he stroked your cheek lightly, and picked you up bridal style. He carried you back to his room, and set you on the bed gently. 

"Where are you going Mako, I want to cuddle."

"Cleaning up the mess in the kitchen." he sighed.

"Lay down with me that can wait." you pleaded,pulling him down to you. 

___________________________________________________________


	9. By candle light

8 Hanamiya x reader: By candle light

disclaimer: I don't own KNB, nor do I own the image, or the 100 themes challenge, but this fan fiction is mine.

[Warning: strong smut!]

[Setting: living room lit by candles]

[A/n: does anyone have a specific setting or theme they want me to write a smut shot for? Also how many of these do you think I should write?] 

~~~~~~~

 

It was raining hella hard outside, pissing Hanamiya off even more.

"I don't know why your so upset, I'm the one who wants to get the hell out of here and far away from you." you mumbled under your breath.

"Did you say something, if you did perhaps you should speak up so that I can hear you a little better." he growled.

"I said, fuck off!" you yelled at him, louder than needed.

"How about I fuck you instead?" he said nonchalantly. You growled and flipped him off. This was how all your arguments went. You'd get mad at Hanamiya for being a douche and yell at him and he would either ignore you completely or offer up snarky replies only when he wanted to.

"You're such an asshole." you muttered, walking to the door, "I'll take my chances with pneumonia, I can't bare to be in this room with you any longer." Just as you unlocked the door a burst of lightning struck and knocked the power out. 

"Oh great, now you're forced to stay locked in a room with an asshole because the lightning knocked the security system out." he snickered evilly. You whimpered and jiggled the handle, then you flipped a few light switches.

"What's the matter sweetheart, afraid of being alone and in the dark with your asshole of a boyfriend?" he asked nearing you. You whimpered as you backed up and away from him.

"Get away from me Hanamiya!" 

"Oh now you're back to using my last name? You forgot the -sama." he was angry now. He hated it when you used his last name like you didn't know him. You pushed him away from you, as you saw another flash of lightning. This time the lightning knocked the emergency lights out and you were left in pitch black darkness. You whimpered a bit before Hanamiya pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight.

"I'm going to go light some candles." Hanamiya said, heading into the kitchen, taking the phone with him. You stood in the dark, holding your breath and trying not to whimper. You were afraid of the dark and really upset with Hanamiya, what a bad combination!

"Oi, shut up will you? I could hear your loud ass whimpers from the kitchen." Hanamiya growled, setting the candles in high places, such as the ledge above the fireplace. Hanamiya squatted down to face your figure that was now sitting on the floor. You were a whimpering mess, tears were pooling at the corners of your eyes and your lips were quivering.

"You're a afraid of the dark aren't you?" he asked. You nodded and he picked you up and placed you in his lap, wrapping his arms around you securely. Hanamiya wasn't always evil, he could show his sweet side every once a in a while. You stopped whimpering, and laid your head on his chest, grabbing his shirt tightly.  
He was overwhelmed by the desire to protect you as you hugged him tighter and tighter. He was amazed at how even though the two of you had just been fighting a minute ago, you still trusted him enough to allow his mere presence to stabilize you.   
Soon enough, his lips found yours in a calming and gentle kiss. 

"I'm sorry for calling you an asshole Makoto. I didn't mean any of it." you said as you snuggled deeper into his warm embrace. He didn't offer up a reply, just laid his head back against the softness of the couch. You looked up at him, taking on his features. He looked so cute with his head leaned back against the couch, his eyes closed, and his breathing slowed. You didn't care if it would make him mad, you wanted to kiss him. You gently pulled his shirt downwards, bringing his head back down toward yours. 

"What are yo—" you cut him off with a soft and simple kiss. A simple kiss that got him all flustered. 

"Sorry...I just really wanted to kiss you." you tried to apologize but the scowl that's on his face never disappeared.

"If you're going to kiss me do it right." he commanded, grasping your chin tightly. Bringing your chin down to his lips, he kissed you with fervor. His tongue pushing it's way into your mouth, laying claim to anything and everything that lay in its path. You moaned and wrapped your arms around him. He chuckled and broke the kiss as soon as he felt you relax and kiss him back. 

"Makoto!" you whined, touching your lips briefly. 

"What's the problem sweetheart?" he mocked sweetness, a nasty smirk on his face.

"Don't tease me!" you tried to kiss him again but he avoided your face like the plague. 

"You're moving around on my lap too much." Hanamiya's wicked smirk grew as he placed an arm around your waist and forced you to straddle his growing arousal. You let out small whimpers as he began to grind himself into you.

"Makoto~" you whimpered close to his ear, your arms still locked tightly around his neck. His deft hands started roaming your body, turning every part of your body in its path to gelatin. You bit your lip as his teeth nipped and bit harshly at the flesh of your neck.

"Does that feel good?" he teased,slipping a finger into your panties. You didn't answer, you just buried your head in his neck letting out your muffled cries as his fingers did wonders inside of you.

"What did I tell you about ignoring questions that I ask you?" Hanamiya snickered at the sight of your head cradled in his neck as you tried restrain your whimpers and moans. It turned him on far more than any answer to a question could have. He quickly ripped your panties off and undid his school uniform pants and slid off his boxers. With a quick motion upwards he was deep inside of you. You let out aloud cry and Hanamiya laughed evilly. 

"Makoto!" you cried out as you tried to find basis to steady yourself as he thrusted into you harder and harder, "You can't just Ahh~" his hands gripped your hips, forcing you still as he thrusted in and out of you.

"This isn't for you,this one is mine." he said through clenched teeth. You nodded and pressed yourself into him. 

"Then at least let me take care of my boyfriend." you mumbled embarrassedly. Hanamiya rose an eyebrow but quickly put it back down as you began to ride him. He gripped your hips forcing you to stop, a wild and evil smirk apparent on his face. 

"As much as I'd love that, I told you this is my fuck." he lift your hands above your head and grabbed his belt.

"Makoto what are you doing?" you asked as your hands were restrained by the belt. 

"No touching. This is a punishment fuck." he smirked wider and it scared you how evil he could be, "Don't be scared. You know I will take care of you and all your needs. We just won't touch each other in the process in." He smiled widely at you, before resuming his thrusting. You moaned loudly, reaching out to touch him, but you couldn't move your arms at all.

"I don't want you to even try to touch me." he snickered, thrusting up harder, "You don't deserve that privilege." you moaned loudly as his thrust became wild and harsh. The pained begging look you had on your face fueled his sexual desires and only made him thrust more wildly.

"Makoto please! Please let me touch you or–or you touch me. Please I can't stand this. Please You're so distant!" you whimpered when he ignored you and kept going at his current pace.

"Why are you doing this to me?" you cried, tears streaming down your face, "It hurts so badly not being able to touch you!" he just ignored you and kept his pace. He almost broke hearing you beg him, but he quickly composed himself and thrusted up harder. You didn't understand how he could do this for so long. Didn't your pleas mean anything to him The fustrated tears continued to run down your face. Hanamiya ignored them and thrusted up harder. 

 

"You are such a monster, why are you doing this to me! I already said that I was sorry for the fight!" you yelled at him. That only seemed to piss him off more because he roughly pushed you onto the ground.

"Oh so we're slinging insults around now? Don't forget the position you're in right now. We will do this until I come again and who knows when that will be? I can make it so you won't be able to walk straight for the rest of your life. I can build you up and take you down so quickly." he said venomously. You whimpered. He didn't stop thrusting. He was angrier now. How dare you insult him?!

"Hanamiya-sama!" you cried out, "Everytime you punish me, you always tell me that you know how much I can take and that you won't go beyond that. Hanamiya-sama I can't take this, you're going beyond what I can take!" his harsh movements slowed into a soft grind against your core.

"That statement is only valid when you're not threatening to leave me..." and then you saw it. There was fear and sorrow in your lovers eyes, "You threatened to leave me so this level of punishment is a must..."

"Makoto..." you whispered, as he undid the belt, letting your arms fall free. You cupped his cheek, and pulled him down into a gentle kiss. He bit your lip hard enough he was sure he'd bruise them.

"You belong to me and me only and if you threaten that–ever– I will not be lenient with you." he pulled out of you and pulled you toward him by your ankle.

"Do you want to come?" he asked,running his finger along your curves.

"Yes please." in all of a sudden his face was between your legs, licking and slurping you up. You moaned and gripped his messy I-just-had-sex hair and tugged it forward.

"Does that feel good to you?" he asked, smirking as he kissed your most senstive part.

"Y-Yes." 

"Then consider it my apology for going so far as to actually hurt you." he snickered and bit your clit harshly. Then he went to your thighs and kissed them. 

"What if I want flowers and chocolate?"

"You know I'm not into all that mushy gushy shit. You're getting this or you won't get anything at all."

"Mmkaay, I'll take this. And Hana-chan?" 

"Don't call me that!" he bit down on something and you cried out.

"I won't ever leave you." 


	10. Wondering hands

 9 Hanamiya x reader: Wandering Hands

disclaimer: I don't own KNB, nor do I own the image, or the 100 themes challenge, but this fan fiction is mine.

[Warning: strong smut!]

[Setting: restaurant restroom]

~~~~

"Ko-chan, I wanna go out!" you whined. Most of the time you sat in Hanamiya's bedroom, watching him come up with training regimes for his basketball team(s).

"No I'm busy." he firmly stated and you frowned. Getting up, you plopped yourself on top of his files so he couldn't write and he was forced to pay attention to you.

"Get up." he commanded. You shook your head no and he sighed. Getting up, he lifted you off his papers and threw you onto the bed. 

"You really wanna try my patience huh?" Hanamiya eyed you deadly, you just giggled and kissed him softly on the lips. He turned his head away from yours, flustered.

"I just want you to pay attention to me Makoto, all we do is stay in your bedroom and have sex or when you're too busy for that I watch you make the training stuffs " You pull his ears down, so that he's eye to eye with you. He sighed loudly and bit your lip. 

"Fine I'll take you out, but wear a cute skirt." 

"Yay! Thank you so much, I love you so much Hanamiya Makoto! You're the sweetest guy ever." you hug him tightly, pressing him into your body.

"Tch, whatever idiot."he blushed.

~~~

So you and Makoto planned the date for tomorrow, Saturday. He would cut practice short, so he could leave and be on time to pick you up. But you knew he would be late because Hara would do something to piss him off and he'd make him run extra laps or something, so you made a mental note that you would surprise him at the gym.

That's were you currently were, walking into the gym.

"Makoto?" you called out, but all you saw were the basketball regulars and the second and third string players practicing.

"Hey [N/n]-chan!" Hara said enthusiastically. You were his favorite because he knew you'd bail him out of Hanamiya was being too rough on him. You waved back and headed to the bleachers. While you were observing the practice, some third string player came over to sit and talk to you.

"Hey cutie pie, you wanna go somewhere after practice?" He wrapped a lazy arm around you.

"Hmm, no thank you." you smiled brightly but he was so persistent. You kept asking him to leave you alone but he wouldn't let you alone. He even started to let his hand wonder. You abruptly stood up and wedged your high hill into his ankle, he let out a piercing scream and you smiled brightly.

"Oops, sorry my foot slipped. Do you want me to bandage that for you?" you smiled cheerfully and innocently.

"Oi, [F/n]-chan, this punk bothering you?" Yamazaki asked. You smile as a response. and the whole group shutters. You've been around them [Hanamiya] so much that you've started to pick up some of their [His] habits. You've become way more dangerous to mess with since you've been around Hanamiya. He doesn't want anything happening to you, so he and the others have taught you a few fighting moves. Although that wouldn't be enough to suffice if you got into a full fledge fight with a male.  
Hara comes over there to pull you away from the guy and put you in a much needed time out. The guy lunges at you and you trip him effortlessly. 

"If you keep playing with me, I will take that stray metal rode that lies in the supply closet and I'll shove it inside your penis." you threatened the male.

"Come on [N/n]-chan, let's go sit down over here with Seto before you murder someone."

"No,Hara it's fine, I think I can manage." 

"Nope, I'm going to take you to boss." You whined loudly, but Hara picked you up and carries you off to Hanamiya's office anyway. He eyes Hara dangerously but Hara just drops you off inside his office and closes the door behind him.

"What did you do?" Hanamiya asked,giving you his full attention.

"What did I do? I didn't do anything, one of your third strings tried to finger me!" you yell. Hanamiya gets up abruptly but you push him back down and sit on his lap, "It's fine I forced my high heel into his ankle."

"Good girl." Hanamiya pats your head affectionately.

"I don't want anyone's touches but yours." you mumbled lowly, but he still heard you. He didn't say anything, just let you sit on his lap while he worked out the gaming schedule and budget. Because he didn't say anything more about the case, you had a feeling Hanamiya knew about which of his players had made sexual advances on you.   
A few minutes before practice ended, Hanamiya walked out and pulled the guy who was bothering you into the center of the court...and then he punched him hardly in the stomach. Your eyes widened as the guy crumpled to the floor, withering and trying to catch his breath. He couldn't even breathe, Hanamiya had hit him so hard. For some reason, you thought it was funny though...Hanamiya was rubbing off on you a bit too much. 

~~~~

"Does it look cute Ko-kun?" you asked twirling around for him to see. You wore a black pencil skirt, some black pantyhose, and one of those white blouses with the belts attached to the blouse. 

"It looks fine, let's go." Hanamiya growled. Honestly, he thought you looked amazing though, but he'd never tell you that. When you arrived at the restaurant, you got a private booth and sat nex to Hanamiya.

"I'm angry with you." Hanamiya stated,resting his hand on your thigh.

"Why? I didn't do anything." it was slowly riding up until his fingers were rubbing your panties against your sex.

"You shouldn't fight guys like that, come to me if some guy is bothering you." he said brashly, rubbing his fingers harder, "He could have done something really dangerous to you." You don't respond as you struggle to keep your moans quiet.

"Does that feel good, I'm barely even touching you?" Hanamiya smirked, pressing his finger against your panties, "So wet, what a perverted girl." He cooed in your ear. Always being with Hanamiya and his many tricks has made you a bit more sensitive and susceptible to his touch. You know his deft hands so well and only they feel right on your body. That's why you can't stand for someone else to touch you. It makes you sick to your stomach.

"Hello, guys my name is Kaitou Haru, I'm your waiter for today, may I start you guys off with some drinks?" Although the guy is talking to both of you, he's eying you, and your hoping he won't notice Hanamiya's hand that has just slipped into your panties and is teasing your entrance.

"Sparkling water is fine for me but What about you [F/n]? Do you want anything." As soon as you open your mouth, he shoves two fingers into you.

"D-D-Drink p-p-please." you managed to speak even though Hanamiya's fingers are pleasuring you so roughly.

"You'd have to excuse her, she's shy around people." he has a nasty smirk on his face. The waiter nodded and walked away to bring your drinks.

"M-Makato! C-cut it out." you tried to hold back your moans but you squealed when you felt something slip into you.

"W-what I-is~" you instantly covered your mouth when you felt it start vibrating inside of you for a few minutes and then stop and start and then stop again.

"Go to the men's restroom and go to the Americanized toilet and wait for me. I want to fuck you here." he smirked at you not minding his blunt and sexual tone.

"No I don't wanna." You pout reaching for your dress, but Hanamiya grabbed your hands and looked up at you a daunting sexy look in his eyes. 

"I didn't ask you what you wanted. I told you what I wanted, now go." he barked in your ear. You were about to retaliate but the love egg started vibrating again. You doubled over as Hanamiya turned up the power.

"O-Okay M-Makoto I'll go!" you managed to say. You got up and walked to the restroom hall and quickly entered the male restroom. Luckily, no one was in the restroom at the time. You breathed a sigh of relief as you sat against the toilet seat. You began to daydream until the strong vibration started back up inside of you. You moaned loudly, quickly covering your mouth with your hands and then waited while the buzzing grew inside of you.

1 minute....5 minutes.....7 minutes...10 minutes....

The love egg kept switching on and off and then increasing in power. You moaned loudly and helplessly. Where the hell was Hanamiya?

"You sure are loud, I thought you didn't want anyone to hear you?" Hanamiya teased, you answered him with pathetic whimpers and pants. His evil laughter resonated through the restroom.

"What a naughty girl you are. Letting your pleasures moans out for everyone to hear, what if someone were to walk in? Fuck, I'm getting hard just thinking about the possibilities." Hanamiya said nonchalantly. You blushed and tried to cover your moans but Hanamiya knew what you were up to and turned up the intensity. You let out a pleasures scream and Hanamiya laughed again.

"It's too late to hide the sounds now. Open the door so I can fuck you senseless." Even though your legs were wobbly you managed to unlock the door. Once he heard the door unlock, he stepped in, an evil smirk on his face.

"This is your punishment for today." you didn't even have to ask what you did wrong, you knew. You had foolishly put yourself in danger and it that upset Hanamiya because he didn't want anything to happen to you. Hanamiya bent you over and pulled down your pants and pulled his manhood out.   
His teeth took hold of the nearest piece of skin he could find and he slammed himself inside of you. You bit your lip trying to suppress the inevitable moans leaving your mouth. His thrust stopped and then sped up and then stopped again. You groaned and gripped the nearest object to you as you felt Makoto's erratic thrusting.

 

"I love you M-Makoto." you muttered and he answered you by thrusting harder. Moans started leaving your mouth even though you tried to hold them back. Every time you uttered even a symbol of his name,Hanamiya's thrust seemed to speed up and get harsher until you both felt yourselves unraveling at the seems. 


	11. Welcome back present

10 Hanamiya x reader: Welcome back present SmutShot

disclaimer: I don't own KNB, nor do I own the image, or the 100 themes challenge, but this fan fiction is mine.

[Warning: strong smut!]

[Setting:Bedroom]

idea given by @xXChikiXx 

~~~~

A few days after the Hanamiya-going-too-far incident. He had to go out of town for a basketball game. Even though you were the manager of the team, you didn't go. He thought it would be good for you two to be apart for a little bit. You stayed over Miki's house and told her about the incident.

"He went too far! You should have left him!" Miki screeched.

"Oh Miki, I can't leave him. I love him too much." You blushed, "Besides he did make it up to me." 

"I don't care, he could have caused you intense emotional distress! You know what, we're calling him right now, we're ending this relationship!" 

"Miki No!"

"Look at you, you've become dependent on him...like a drug!"she snatched the phone out of your hands and dialed Makoto's number. 

"Miki stop please!" you begged. She ignored you and put the phone on speaker.

[Hello? Is something the matter? Why are you calling me during a game, [F/n]?] he sounded mildly annoyed, but not with you.

[[F/n]-tan isn't the one talking to you right now! Why do you keep hurting her, she doesn't deserve to be with a sadist like you! In fact, she says she is breaking up with you!]

"Miki...you're only going to make things worse between us..." you whispered, tears about to spill from your eyes.

[When I get back tomorrow we will discuss this [F/n].]he said it with rage laced in his voice.

"Miki why did you do that!? I don't have a problem being with Makoto. He's good to me! He messed up a few times, he lost control, so what! He's not used to a Relationship, I am supposed to guide him. I promised I'd never leave him." you sniffled.

"It's for your own good. He's content with hurting you! I'm tired of Hickys being laced across your skin. When we change out in P.E. we can see the bruises and bite marks he's left on your skin. You're skin use to be a Beautiful creamy [S/c], now it's riddled with dark and ugly bruises and bites. He's a monster, he doesn't care about you. He doesn't love you! He's using you to get off! He's probably cheating on you!" 

"Makoto isn't that type of man!" you cried out, "Why can't you just trust him! Give him a chance!" 

"I tried that, and you ended up being tied up and fucked until you were crying. Is that not rape?"

"It was consensual, I only was begging for him to let me touch him, not for him to stop!" 

"You're so blinded by your love for him that you can't see him for what he truly is!"

"Miki maybe you're the horrible one. My Makoto is the best man in the world, so he messes up sometimes, so he gets a little too rough, but it's nothing I can't handle compared to my last boyfriend who used to beat me all the time. Hanamiya Makoto is the Atlas who holds up my world and I won't have you degrading his image!" 

"Fine whatever! You both can burn in hell!" she roared and left the room. You whimpered, holding back sobs.

[Don't cry, you are stronger than a few horrid words. I've said worse to you. I will speak to you tomorrow where we will resolve this issue.]

[You heard all of that?] you asked him ,sniffling.

[Yes. Now I really need to go. I can't wait to get back home so that I may fuck you silly.]

[I miss you too Hana-chan. Bye.]

~~~~

"You haven't been sleeping with any guys have you?" he asked, inspecting your body thoroughly.

"That's an idiotic question to ask, Makoto." you muttered annoyed, arms crossed.i

"Aren't you running for student council president." he snickered, there was sneakiness hinted in his voice.

"Don't get involved." you warned.

"Or what?" his lips found your collarbone and he bit at it harshly.

"I won't run." You groaned.

"Oh you better run. I need to abuse the power that you'll have." he was sucking on your collarbone harshly. You moaned, burying your fingers in his black hair. He smirked widely.

"What makes you so sure that I'll win?" you tried.

"I see the way the current student council president looks at you. He's head over heels for you. He's so deep it makes me want to break his neck so he won't have the opportunity to even imagine the ecstasy I experience from just seeing you." he smirked nastily.

"Can we just get to the current issue at hand. You're stalling." 

"Is this anyway to welcome me back after a win? I expected to make a bit of small talk and then fuck your brains out." 

"It's not like you earned your win. You grabbed it and ripped it from the other team's hands." 

"Like I'm about to do to your clothes." 

"We were supposed to discuss the issue about Miki."

"And you were supposed to be undressed and waiting for me on my bed like a good welcoming back present." 

"We don't always get what we want, now do we~" 

"You may not but I do and I wont ask again." 

"Fuck you Hanamiya Makoto."

"That's exactly what you're about to do." he pinned you down and you struggled against him.

"Why are you being so disobedient?"He frowned, undressing you.

"Because you promised me we'd talk about the issue at hand instead you're more concerns with taking your frustrations out on my body."

"Trust me, I'll handle it." He cupped your cheek and then brusquely pulled your face up to meet his so he could study your facial features. Your eyes betrayed the wild emotions that were running through you, "How many times do I have to tell you, I will take care of the things I say I will...that I will take care of you." he bit your cheek harshly.

"You're an ignoble man." 

"Just trust me." 

"Okay."

"So you know how I'm all about bondage and restriction. Well I thought we could do a bit of restriction play." you were silent. "It's nothing too rough, just an idea I came up with while napping on the shuttle bus." he kissed your ear and the areas around your eyes and then finally your lips.

"There's this saying that goes: Hear no evil, so I'll be taking away your ears. See no evil, so I'll be taking away your eyes. Speak no evil, but I'll let you say as much as you want."

"Where do you come up with this stuff?" you asked as he blindfolded you.

"There are so many things I want to do to you." He chuckled as he put headphones in your ears and played Fur Elise. 

"There are so many things I want to do to that friend of yours too and they aren't good at all." he mumbled, undressing both you and himself. He started slow, kissing at your neck and collarbone, remaking the hickeys that were lost while he was gone, running his fingertips done your body. You shuttered as he traced the curves and lines of your body. He smirked widely, bringing his lips down to one of your nipples, taking it between his lips and sucking on it gently. 

"You're so weak to everything I do to you. Where is your resistance?" he growled,biting your nipple harshly, making you let out a soft cry, "Why did you fall in love with a man like me?" he was free to let his every thought out since you couldn't hear him. After he finished with your breast he made his was between your legs, letting his fingers do all the work. You moaned loudly when you felt his fingers tease your insides. They'd move in and out and then stop and then make a come hither motion and then stop.

"M-Makoto! Please!" you begged, your nails digging into his arms for support. You were sitting on his lap, your legs spread apart, and your back laying against his chest. His legs were bent at an ankle and your legs were in between them. He smirked lightly, biting your neck roughly, you let out another piercing cry. Hanamiya dragged his knuckles over your cheek, letting you feel the roughness of his touch.  
You started to struggle against him, using your hands to try and pull out the headphones. Hanamiya sighed, grabbing his belt and bounding your wrist together tightly. He smirked and sucked on your neck roughly, leaving stray bite marks and hickeys.

"She should be here soon, let's get this over with." He snickered loudly before roughly plunging himself inside of you. You yelled out loudly, trying to grip something but your wrist were bound tightly. He sniggered, all the while thrusting in and out of you. You were in heaven, loudly moaning and relying on Hanamiya to give you all the pleasure you'll ever need. 

"[F/n]-chan you called me?" You don't hear Miki's voice but Hanamiya does. That doesn't stop him from giving you pleasure, in fact his thrust got relentless. You're screaming out in pleasure and Hanamiya grips your hips and forces you to stop trying to move your hips against him.

"W-What the hell?" Miki yelled. She's mortified by the scene in front her.

"Oh nice of you to join us Sawada-San." his smirk is evil and wide, "Let's get down to business." Hanamiya feels you trying to match his rhythm and holds you down, gripping your wrist and pulling you into him. Although, Miki is horrified by the scene in front of her, she can't pull her eyes away.

"Makoto! Please! You're teasing I'm going to~ Ahh!" he shuts you up with a rough thrust. 

"Would you really want to take all this pleasure from your best friend? Look how much she needs me~" 

"You're sick Hanamiya! Did you really call me here so you can show me how you fuck my best friend? All you're doing is tainting her innocence! You're dirtying her! If only you hadn't confessed to her, she'd still be spending all her time with me! She would love me, like I love her..."

"Don't get your hopes up, she'd still only have eyes for me." Hanamiya shoots her down instantaneously.

"Why are you so evil?" there are tears coming from her eyes. 

"Are you really asking me that? You're trying to destroy my relationship because you're in love with my girlfriend. You are really pathetic." Hanamiya clamps his hand over your mouth as he feels your walls tighten around him. 

"Y-You!" she can't say anything because she knows she's pathetic. Hanamiya knows that she felt that if she broke you two up, you'd fall in love with her. He sighs as he feels you shaking against him, he undoes your wrist and you instantly dig your nails into his back. He clenches his teeth and hisses at the pain but he endures it. Slowly he removes all your restraints. You instantly kiss him. He kisses back holding your hips down and giving a last thrust before he fills you up with his 'love'. You bury your head in his neck and tighten your grip on him as you come harshly.

"M-Makoto." you whimper as he pulls out of you and in for a rough kiss.

"I love you...." he mumbled under his breath. 

"Huh?" you're surprised by his sudden confession but you smile an hug him tightly, much to his distaste, "I love you even more Hanamiya Makoto."


	12. Damn Fine Loving

11 Hanamiya x reader: Damn Fine Loving SmutShot

I don't own KNB, or the image, but I do own this fan fiction 

Please leave comments and reviews ^~^

[Setting: futon bed ]

~~~

Hanamiya hasn't touched you in day's. He hasn't looked your way. He hasn't even spoken a work to you. Miki hasn't spoken to you for some reason either. Every time you try to talk to either of them, they ignore you and just walk past you. Your heart is empty and broken, you feel like shit and Hanamiya is taking great pleasure in seeing you this way... Or so you thought.

He can't bring himself to face you after admitting he loved you like that. After clinging to you so desperately after sex like that. He's embarrassed and he feels as of he's lost his pride as a man and as the bad boy of Kirisaki Daichi. 

"[F/n]-chan! [F/n]-chan! Be my partner for this group project!" Soichiro cheersexcitedly. Once he noticed that you and Hanamiya hadn't been talking, he's been trying to get with you. You don't say anything but he doesn't get dejected and chants your name until an annoyed Hanamiya comes over to your seat and clamps a hand over his mouth.

"[F/n]-chan is my partner." there's a mocking and vile tone in his voice. He sounds utterly repulsed...and the repulsion isn't aimed at Soichiro...it's aimed at you.

~~~

It's after school and you're currently sitting on Hanamiya's bed, while he's sitting on a futon. He's vigorously studying, something you've seen him do a million times, despite his genius mind. 

"Makoto." you call to him but he doesn't answer, "Makoto please..." again he doesn't answer and you feel tears forming in your eyes. With a sudden motive and a with brash decision, you take off all your clothes with the exception of your sexy underwear and crawl next to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" you ask, pressing your lips to his temple. He ignores you and your lips make their way to his neck where nip and nibble the flesh, leaving small adorn hickeys. 

"Are you bored with Makoto? Did you just use me for the sex?" you crawl behind him and press your breast into his back while you wrap an arm around him. Your hands wonder down until they're under his shirt, massing his muscular chest. 

"You're supposed to be my boyfriend and my lover. I'm your girlfriend and your lover, not your toy! You think you can just throw me away when you're bored?" you whisper lowly in his ear. You lower your head and bury it into the smalls of his back. Silent tears are streaming down your face as your arms wrap around his waist and slip into his pants. 

"Fine Hanamiya-sama. It's fine, I'll pleasure you and then I'll let you go. That's all I'm good for right? This was all a game to you? A turn on game? I turn you on you, turn me on, we fuck, you get bored and leave." the tears are staining his jacket and you try not to sniffle so you don't give away the fact that your crying while jacking him off. He doesn't offer up a sound and your silent tears turn into loud wails and hiccups. Your hands waiver and you pull away from him, crying into his jacket. 

Where did you go wrong? Was it when you fell in love with him? 

"This feeling in my chest hurts so badly, all i ever wanted was to be with you fo but for the longest I felt like you'd never acknowledge my love even if I told you. I just stood in the shadows and admired you, I knew what you are and what you do, but I could never stop myself from falling for an evil man like you." you stopped yourself when you felt him relax, "My last boyfriend...he used to abuse me...beat me, verbally destroy me, but he never touched me and I'm thankful for that. I worked up the confidence and confessed to you but you told me you weren't looking for a relationship but rather a cheap fuck. Man, I was so fucked up and in love with you, I quickly took your offer. I didn't care that you didn't give a fuck about me...I was in love with and in need of human affection and if your dry lifeless meaningless fucking would suffice then hell I would take it." you finished, and rested your head tiredly against his back. His muscles were tensed up, but you were used to that feeling. He was often like that after basketball training or cram school, or studying and testing. You worked effortlessly to massage him and coax him with sweet words and he was forever grateful for the efforts you put in for him. Making sure he was okay, talking to him and staying with him when he was angry, being his medium. You were there when he needed you hell you're still here. 

"Damn, I'm so in love with you." You hear him say. It's uncharacteristic but the words leave his mouth. These words started it all, these words laid everything on the table.

"Let's make love Makoto. No more dry fucking, please make love to me, please take care of me. I'll give you everything if you take it." he stands up and scoops you up in his arms. You're carefully placed on the futon, Hanamiya hovering over you.

"I'm an evil man. If you give me everything, I will destroy it with my bare hands. I don't know how to make love to you, how to take care of you, all I know it's cold lifeless fucking."

"Let me teach you then." you mutter, cupping his face and bringing him down for a kiss. He kisses back, slipping his tongue into your mouth. Your tounges dance a slow and long dance and you pull away first gasping for air. His head dips into your neck, sucking on the flesh while his hand is gliding down your body. 

"You're a Virgin in all of this. How can you teach me anything? " there's a wild smirk on his face, "Are you content with being hurt? Are you prepared to be thrown away like trash? To be used...."his lips kiss down unto your belly button and he expertly takes off your bra. You let out small moans and arch your back as his mouth encases one of your nipples, sucking on it as if he was being nursed.

"I'm prepared for anything and everything, Makoto." he's so overwhelmed with love, but doesn't let it show, "Because when you fall in love, you are prepared for the worst, the ups and downs. I know what type of man you are but I don't care." you arch your back as he pulls on the nipple with his teeth. 

"You're foolish and stupid." He breaks away from you and pulls off your panties, throwing them somewhere.

"Very."you reply. his fingers enter you swiftly and he kisses at your thighs, biting the flesh there. 

"Makoto..." you whisper breathlessly as he buries his face between your legs. His tongue is smooth and gentle, lapping at you. You moan and try to arch your back but his strong hands hold you still and down. Your moans ignite a fire inside of him.

"If you're prepared to be hurt then I'm prepared to hurt you. I don't know how love works." he enters you with one fluid motion,

"But I'm prepared to try."


	13. Kisses

12 Hanamiya x reader : Kisses *FluffShot

I Don't own anything but this Fanfiction

~~~

Biting, grunting, yelling, that's all he's supposed to be good at but who would have thought that, cuddling and kissing was something Hanamiya had a flair for. You've lost track of how many times you've surprised Hanamiya with a kiss tonight. There's an ache between your legs but no longer in your heart.

"If you kiss me again you're goi~" you cut him off with a kiss. The tips of his ears were red and his face was flustered. You laughed and laid your head on top of his naked chest.

"I'm serious, don't kiss me again. You'll sleep out in the hallway." you smirk evilly and kiss his deft hands. He growls. Pushing your head off of his chest, he turns around towards the wall. You giggle softly and bury your head in his back. He's wearing boxers and your wearing his school uniform dress shirt. It was long on you and it covered about four inches of your thighs.

"You're really easy you know." you say, tracing his birthmark.

"I'm not easy, I just spoil you too much, though I may have to stop because it's getting out of hand." Hanamiya says nonchalantly. You hum and he sighs. 

"Shut up." he growls, turning to face you. Gripping your chin in his palms, he glares at you.

"I didn't even say anything!" you protest, a sly smile on your face.

"But you're thinking it. Our future isn't guaranteed because I confessed and made love to you." you smirk silently.

"Oh really now?" you turn around and pull the covers up to your shoulders and close your eyes.

"Don't just turn away when we're talking!" he yelled. You yawned and Hanamiya growled angrily.

"Good night Makoto, I love you." you mumble before falling fast to sleep.

 

 

 

"Idiot...as if I'd ever say it back to you..." he blushes before encasing you in his arms and falling asleep.


	14. interviews valentines day special

Hanamiya x reader: interviews valentines day special ^~^ 

I don't know KNB, nor do I own the images, but this fan fiction is mine 

 

Enjoy!

[A/n: is there anything that you guys want to ask me or Hanamiya, we'll gladly answer! Just leave a comment.] 

 

~~~~~

Magnolia: Hallo! I'm here with Hanamiya Makoto, who willingly volunteered to be interviewed. 

Hanamiya: Tch I was forced?

Magnolia: *Smiles sadistically* I don't think you would have said no, even you had the choice~

Hanamiya: Tch whatever, can we just do the stupid interview?

Magnolia: Where Did you meet [F/n]? 

Hanamiya: At school. She needed to be in a club and nothing really piqued her interest and I though she was a pretty little minx and offered her a position as the manager.

Reader: More like forced, but we aren't going to say anything about that.

Hanamiya: Tch, whatever.

Magnolia: Is all you say 'Tch, whatever?'

Hanamiya: Tch, wh— fuck you.

Magnolia & Reader: *Laughing at a flustered Hanamiya*

Magnolia: Anyway, do(es) You and [F/n]'s parent(s) approve of your relationship?

Hanamiya: Of course. My mother is happy when I bring [F/n] over and [Fn]'s parents thing I'm the cream of the crop. I'm handsome, I'm a genius, I'm a gentleman, and I play sports. What more could they ask for?

Magnolia: For their daughter to have a boyfriend who's not so full of themselves?

Reader: For a boyfriend with average sized eyebrows?

Hanamiya: *Grumbles a multitude of curses under breath* 

Magnolia: How often do you two go out on dates?

Reader: *Cuts Hanamiya off as soon as he starts to talk* Not very often! He thinks having sex with him counts as a date!

Hanamiya: Well it does. Taking your lover out on a date is something that's a privilege, and having sex with me is a privilege. Therefore it's a date.

Reader: We've been on a lot of dates then.

Magnolia: I thought you said you were a genius?

Hanamiya: and I thought you said you were a smut queen, because All I see is badly written smut!

Magnolia: How's that possible, you're eyebrows are so thick and your head is so big and swollen with lies that it should be hard for you to see anything, asshole!

Reader: Oooo burn. *separates Hanamiya and Magnolia and ask next question.* Has there been any significant event that has changed your relationship?

Hanamiya: When I told you that I'd try to love you {refer to Damn Fine Loving} after that I felt that I felt that I could give myself way to you...

Reader: Aww Makoto, I love you! *Hugs tightly*

Hanamiya: *Frowns* knock it off, [F/n].

Reader: S-sorry

Magnolia: [F/n] you have such an asshole of a boyfriend.

Hanamiya: Is your boyfriend any better?

Magnolia: Compared to you? He's a god.

Hanamiya: Tch, whatever 

Magnolia: Okay final question. If you were doing it all over again, would you do anything differently?

Hanamiya: There are a lot of things I would have done differently. I wouldn't have taken her virginity so fast. I wouldn't have been such an ass to her. I would have confessed earlier, I wouldn't have based our relationship purely on sex. I wouldn't have been so bullheaded...there's so much I would do over. 

Reader: Aww Makoto! *Hug tackles* 

Magnolia: Well that's it for today! Hope you enjoyed! Gute nacht!


	15. Full sized mirrors

Hanamiya x reader: Full Sized Mirrors SmutSHOT

 

disclaimer: I don't own KNB, nor do I own the image, or the 100 themes challenge, but this fan fiction is mine.

[Warning[s]: Crude and derogatory Dirty talk & strong smut! Abuse]

[Setting: Love hotel]

[a/n: Guys I need setting suggestions, and remember if you have a theme you want me to write for let me know. Also let me know if I'm doing his personality right?]

 

Have I earned back my title of Smut Queen?

[A/n/n: Hanamiya's replace novel: http://chippokenabokura.tumblr.com/post/86297989908/6th-g-of-replace-v-or-an-actual-translation-this ] 

~~~~

Usually your fights with the bad boy setter consisted of him ignoring you and offering up snarky replies time to time while you just ignore him. But if the fights gets out of hand or if he actually fights back with you everyone knows that it's best to avoid both of you until you calm down. 

>Today after a game Hanamiya's team lost you tried to consolidate him. >>>>

"Why are you out here like this?" Hanamiya asked, squatting in front of your sullen figure that was sitting on the swings, "Seriously where's your jacket, it's cold outside?" he scolded you, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around you. You scoffed at his attempted to make up with you.

"Go away, you're going to miss the bus." you rejected him but he pulled you forward so that your lips would meet. It was soft and gentle and it ended as soon as it began.

"Idiot, I already missed the bus. I can't just leave you out here in Miyagi. Come on let's go get a hotel." he extended his hand and you took it. Some part of you that had known Hanamiya told you that his kindness was just an act and that he was still extremely pissed off about the fight, but the part of you that bypasses everything, thought he was truly sorry.

 

~~

"Idiot why are we in a love hotel!" you yelled, your face flushed red, "Why is the room surrounded by mirrors? This is so uncomfortable." you couldn't see Hanamiya's predatory smirk despite the number of mirrors in the room. You feel him hug you from behind before you see him. The sudden contact causes you to jump but you relax as you feel him turn around to face you.

"Sorry we fought..." you mumble, pressing your lips against his. He only answered your apology with a grunt and a deeper kiss. You gasped as he wrapped his arms tightly around your waist and pulled you unto the bed and into his lap. 

"I know you're sorry.I'm sorry too" he whispered biting your ear and pulling it down. You only moaned softly and let him recapture your lips. The kiss was sweet and soft, it almost surprised you. You broke away gasping for air but Hanamiya spared you no time to breathe. His lips quickly traveled to your neck and worked their way to your collar bone. He bit at the skin harshly and then soothed the pain with his hot tongue, again and again and again and again until you were a mewling mess. You quickly found yourself under him. His fingers found there way under you clothing and it was all taken off. He locked lips with you as you disrobed him as well.

"Why did you get a mirror room this is so embarrassing~" you hummed, Hanamiya sitting down behind you. You were so concentrated on your appearance and the things wrong with it, you didn't notice Hanamiya sneak up and bite your shoulder harshly.

"Ahhhh!" you screamed and then covered your mouth when you realized who it was.

"Stop criticizing yourself you're perfect...." he turned his face away, flustered, "Idiot...did you think I would ever say that to you..." 

"You know you've become so easy to read as of lately, whenever you want to say something full of meaning to me you always add the 'Idiot...did you think I would ever say that to you'." you smiled and kissed his lips gently. "I think I've fallen even more in love with you Makoto. Every since that night..."

"Tch, whatever. Stop talking about it." he growled, "We're here for sex right now so let's do that. This room is costing me a lot."

"O-okay." you sighed nervously. He was staring at you so intently, like a hawk. Was their something wrong with the way you looked or maybe he was regretting coming after you.

"Oi, come here." Hanamiya pulled your arm so that you'd fall into his lap, "What's wrong with you today. You've been so highstrung, it's annoying. I know when something's up with you. It became quite obvious when you retaliated during our fight. You never offer up rebuttals. You if I so much as yell at you." 

"I rebutted that day when the power when out."

"Yeah, I knew something was up then and the time before then, I'm not an idiot. This whole relationship, something's been bothering you." 

"There's nothing wrong, just because you're a genius doesn't mean you know everything." 

"I never said I knew everything, but I know you."

"No you don't." 

"If you don't tell me what's up, I'll fuck it out of you." He licked his lips hungrily.

"Makoto...ahhhh don't Ahhh." his teeth were back nibbling harshly on your shoulder. You could feel 'him' rubbing against your butt and you blushed immensely.

"Tell me." he mumbled near your ear, clasping the lobe in between his teeth and sucking on it roughly. His left hand took the opportunity to caress every part of your body it could reach while his right hand found its way between your legs. You stilled refused to tell him? Oh well.

"Look in the mirror. Keep your eyes open or I'll make you keep them open." you moaned as you felt his fingers stroke you gently, "Does that feel good, it must because you're making such a mess on my fingers, or is the reason you're getting so wet is because you're watching yourself be pleasured by me. Either way your so naughty." Then you felt it. His finger slipped inside you and then another. He let out a sly groan and begin moving them in and out of your walls. 

"M-Makoto!" you cried out, "Don't do things so suddenly!"

"Why? Is it too much can you not take it." he made a come hither motion with his fingers, putting enough pressure on your gspot that you'd feel it every time he moved, "Look at the naughty faces you're making and how sloppy your hole's getting." he kissed your neck tenderly all the while amping up the amount of pleasure and speed. You could barely keep your moans steady and you were shaking in his grip. But what was even worse, was that you couldn't tear your eyes away from the mirror. You could see every pinch of your nipple, every fondle of your breast, every movement of his fingers and you felt so vulnerable. You didn't want to feel this way yet you didn't want the pleasure to stop.  
Suddenly Hanamiya's fingers stopped and exited you as soon as you were about to come. 

"Don't forget I'm a sadist, I take pleasure when you don't get your release. " his words from another time, echoed in your mind. You watched him as he laid on his back, his head facing the mirrors. 

"Come sit down." he tapped his mouth and smirked evilly. 

"But that's...." 

"Get over here, I'm not asking you I'm telling you and make sure you sit towards the mirror so you can see yourself." he commanded. You did as instructed and were instantly rewarded with the most heavenly of sensations.

"Y-You're s-such a s-sadist M-Makoto, making m-m-me Ahhh! Ahh! Nngh Feel like this and not even g-granting me my release, you t-take pleasure in this d-don't you?" you managed to moan out even though his tongue was teasing you so relentlessly.

"The most." his tone was cocky but he was always like that, "If you want to come then come, but don't expect me to pleasure you for a while after you do." he mumbled against your folds and you shuddered at the sensation. 

"You're so cruel Makoto, because you know that I'm about to...ah." you tried to cover up the loud moan but the sensation was too strong. You could feel the vibrations from his evil laugh resonating off you and it sent shivers through your body. After you'd came and everything, he lifted you off of him and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Come here." his voice was oddly seductive and warm. It was like silk, like he was the startled and frightened animal and you were the person who'd take him home and adopt him. 

"Y-yea?" you stuttered when you got closed to him. He only smirked and put a palm on the back of your head. 

"I'm horny, suck me off." it was a command, but the sweetness of his voice was so coaxing that at this moment you would do anything for him. 

"Okay." you took your position between his legs and started to taste his arousal. He was both hard and smooth, he was like a lollipop. 

"Good girl." he groaned, throwing his head back as you took him full on. Your head bobbed up and down as if were skilled in this art. Hanamiya's hand rested on the top of your head, guiding and rewarding you with his moans.

"Mmm." he groaned quietly, pushing your head forward so that you'd deep throat him. When you started to choke, he would pull your head back. For some reason, Hanamiya had to always have control. He had to dominate you and tease you and make you cry out for him. 

"M-Makoo...I need you." you looked up at him with begging eyes while pulling away from him.

"What a horny little vixen you are, shall I fuck you silly right now?" he smirked at you, his eyes full of evil intentions. You could only turn away from him. 

"Don't bite your lip, answer me." his eyes held so much need and his voice was dripping with lust.

"Yes..." you looked at him with those pleading eyes hoping they would work on him. Too bad he wanted to make you beg.

"Beg for it." his sadistic smirk was once again plastered on his face and at this moment you truly knew he was a sadist.

"Come on, I'm getting soft." He said impatiently.

"Please....I want it...Please fuck me...Please?" you begged. Soon enough you found yourself facing the mirror with Hanamiya positioning himself behind you.

"I want you to see the way I fuck you." he snickered loudly before slamming himself inside of you. You cried out, his brusque thrust sending shocks and waves of pleasure up and down your body. 

"That's such a nice reaction. Keep it up." Hanamiya purred, moving his hips relentlessly. He needed this as bad as you did. He was scared that something had happened to you when you'd ran off like that, that you'd had come to hate him and that you were only using him for sex. He was angry that you two fought, that you had ran off, that you wouldn't tell him what was going on.

"Do you like the way I fuck you quick and harshly? The way my hips slam against yours. Do you like watching me slam into you?" he grabbed a fist full of your hair and pulled it so that your head would come back a bit. Your mouth was twisted in pleasure and your body was building itsself up much quicker than usually. Hanamiya slowed down and started slamming himself into you, hitting your spot with ever stroke.

"Or do you like when I'm slow and brutal? I can tell by the way your crying out, it feels amazing. Hmm, how about I reward you each time you cry out my name?" You felt him release your hair as his nails dug into your hips as he picked up the pace but lost the intensity.

"M-Makoto!"

"What's the matter? You don't like this?" I'm moving fast, what's the matter?" he asked feigning innocence.

"You're moving fast but you're not hitting anything!" you cried out. He's been teasing you for far too long, you needed your release, you were so close!

"Well then tell me how you want it." 

"Rough, fast, and hard." you blushed, embarrassed. He smirked and leaned over to kiss the side of your neck.

"Good girl." he praised. He immediatly seized your hair, pulling it hardly as he slammed himself into you. Your body was in heaven and you began to meet his thrust. Hanamiya let out a small groan as he felt you tighten up, signaling your oncoming release. He increased his harshness and speed, doing you as hard and rough he could.

"Makoto!" he yanked your hair harshly once more before you both came together.

\~~~^~^~~~/

"Aren't you a docile creature when your exhausted." Hanamiya purred, you didn't answer. He was sitting against the head board in his boxers with you in between his legs, wearing nothing but boyshorts and his varsity jacket.

"Tell me what's going on, I won't ask you again." you still didn't speak up, "[F/n] we're in a relationship. I call you by your first name, you call me by mine. You come to my house everyday. I consider you my equal, someone who's on the same level as me. So why is it that you cannot tell me this one thing?" he felt your hot tears drip onto his skin and he rested his chin on your forehead and tightened his grip on you. The need to protect you had kicked in.

"M-My parents are divorcing. We're in the mist of doing a custody battle." he felt his body go rigid. Oh god, he knew the feeling.

"Why?" he tried.

"My dad's become abusive. I don't know what happend, one day he just snapped at he hit her...he hasn't stopped since. I'm so scared to be at home, Mako. I mean he hasn't hit me yet but...I don't know." 

"[F/n], I swear if he lays one fucking finger on you. You better tell me." his voice was laced with anger and disgust but somehow it calmed you down.

"You're tense Makoto." he sighed softly.

"[F/n] I've always told you my parents were never home...but my parents ' divorced' when I was a really little kid. Actually they didn't divorce, my dad, he ran away from his responsibilities. He didn't care about me and my mother, he beat us for the longest up until he left. He left me to grow up and take care of her on my own. That's why I was glad when we got that call saying that they had found that fucker 's dead body in a river. I never felt I needed a father but perhaps him not being there is the reason I'm so fucked up." 

"M-Makoto..." you cried....you cried for yourself because you were hurting but you more so cried for Hanamiya because everything made so much more sense now. Instead of being hurt he would rather hurt someone else...so he could convey his feelings...his experience...he needed away to get heal himself to get over this pain. How could anyone beat a small child.

That night Hanamiya held you close as sobs racked your small body...Never in his life has he felt like crying so badly before...But then again

 

...Never had he anyone to share and explore the pain he held in is heart with him.....

___________________________________________________________


	16. Black satin sheets

15 Hanamiya x reader: Black Satin Sheets SmutShot

I don't own KNB or the image, but this fan fiction is mine

[A/n: Headcannon: When Hanamiya feels the pain from his past resurface, his personality does a complete 180, he becomes gentle and needy]

~~~~

"Ahh Makoto put me down!" your giggles could be heard all throughout the house. Hanamiya had you thrown across his shoulders and he was carrying you up the stairs.

"No. I already told you you're going to meet my mother." you pulled at his shirt as he continued to carry you.

"I'm not ready Mako. I need to be pretty."

"You look pretty beautiful to me right now." he paused, "Idiot, as if I'd ever say that to you." 

"You just said it to me." you teased. He growled lightly and you laughed even more. Once you two were fully upstairs, Hanamiya set you down gently. He grabbed your wrist and pulled you toward him. You gave him a cheeky smile and he rolled his eyes.

"Please act normal?" he asked.

"When do I not?" you replied, pecking his lips softly. He growled, an annoyed expression taking over his face. You chuckled at his cute expression. After all, he was only annoyed because he was embarrassed . Hanamiya knocked on the screen and waited a little while before entering.

"Mom." in the bed, lie a woman who looked at be no older than 40. Her hair was long, black and silky and she and Hanamiya shared the same facial features [Expect for the eyebrows], especially those mesmerizing grayish brown eyes. She sat up and looked at you, her eyes showing shock and exhaustion.

"I'm sorry to bother you while you're resting mom, but it's time you met my girlfriend." he shoved you forward gently. You blushed and bowed.

"I'm [L/n] [F/n]. Thank you for giving birth to him, I love him greatly. Please accept me as your future daughter-in-law." Hanamiya face-palmed, why would you say something as silly as that. You wanted to marry him? He was so fucked up, he didn't want to burden himself or you with being tied down to you and vice versa.   
Hanamiya watched his mom get out of bed and bow in front of you. If he hadn't taken a double take he wouldn't have noticed the tears streaming down his mother's face. 

"Thank you, for being with him. He's refused to date for the longest, he hates women. He holds so much anger and pain in his heart. He's messed up and it's my fault. Please heal him." Hanamiya's mother dropped to her knees and you dropped with her. She grabbed unto your shoulders as she sobbed. She was so grateful. "Thank you for coming into his life. I know you love him and please believe that he loves you very much." Hanamiya knew this was bound to happen, that's why he waited to have you meet his mother. He waited until he was ready enough to trust you...ready to tell you the hurt his heart bared...ready until you could handle it.

"[L/n]-San, thank you. If you excuse me I need some time alone." His mother, said. You hugged her lightly and exited the room.

"Mom..." Hanamiya whispered. It was tearing at his heart to see his mom drowning in tears the same way she had when his father left....when he abused them...when he was found dead...

"Just go be with [F/n]." he nodded and exited the room. 

"Makoto..." you whispered softly. You noticed the pain written across his face. Even he noticed it... the facade he wore so well was breaking before your eyes, all the feelings he felt were bubbling to the surface and he needed to get rid of them. This is the side he'd only show to you.

"[F/n] let's go." he grabbed your arm and lead you to his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind him.

"You changed your sheets." you stated, "Why?"

"I'm tired of fucking you on cotton, I want you under satin, gripping it between your fingers." he chuckled at the lewd images that entered his mind and then he got serious. He scooped you up in his arms and gracefully dropped you on the bed.

"I need you." he buried his head in your neck, kissing and sucking the flesh gently. You gasped softly and ran your fingers through his long black locks, that needed a trim. He groaned in your ear softly and you cried out as his teeth took a rather large piece of your neck hostage, and bit down on it harshly.

"M-Makoto." you cried out. He only offered up a grunt as he undressed you both, softly and gently. His lips pressed against yours repetitively and you wrapped your arms around his neck.

"I'm going in." he stated as he positioned himself.

"No foreplay?" you asked, as you felt him slide his manhood up and down you. A shudder racked your body as continued youth tease your entrance.

"No, not today. This should be enough." he slowly slid himself inside of you, taking caution to control himself. He needed this gentle and slow, he needed to know that you loved him. Once he was fully in he released a strangled moan. His face took a position in the crook of your neck as he moved his hips soft and slow. Soft moans and whimpers left your mouth as they did his.

"Your gentle today." you whispered, running your fingers through his hair. His hips were moving softly and the pleasure you were feeling was drawn out and new,"and your not wearing a condom today either."

"I need you. I need you to feel me. I need to feel the intimate feeling that everyone says comes with love." he hit something that made you lose your breath, "I need to feel you." he lifted his head so that you'd see every emotion he was feeling. Your eyes rolled back into your head as you felt him put pressure on that spot. He wasn't moving fast and giving you the usual wild and steamy pleasure, instead he was gently thrusting and stimulating that spot that usually made you see white. Your fingernails found their place on his back as your moans were released.

"That's it baby, feel me. Feel this, feel everything. Take me and all my pain." he whispered as he felt you clench and tighten around him. He picked up the pace and intensity just a bit, "Just a bit more and I'll come with you." his words were abnormally gentle, but so was he. You knew he felt disgusting for feeling like this, but you greatly appreciated it. He had let you in, trusting you to heal him.

"Makoto..." you whispered lowly. He knew what you were telling him and nodded. He'd be there sharing the feeling with in a just a few, 

"Just hold on for a bit longer....I will be there soon, sharing that feeling with you."

 

Oh god, he was so deeply in love with you....

___________________________________________________________


	17. Slippery is good

16 Hanamiya x reader: Slippery Is Good Smut short

Setting: Shower

I don't own KNB nor do I own the image, but this fanfict is mine.

Warning: Smut, rape, and abuse.

 

~~~~~

Squeals and groans could be heard from the bathroom in Hanamiya's room. 

"Will you stop making that annoying sound?" Hanamiya grumbled, pulling you to him and taking the scissors out of your hand.

"I'm sorry I'm just so excited." you bubbled happily.

"You're excited to trim my hair and then take a shower?" he asked. There was amusement laced in his voice. Usually, he'd only let his mom cut his hair but since you two had been getting closer and you had asked, he had agreed to it.

"Yeah, this feels so intimate." you blushed lightly and took your place behind him. To be honest, he was nervous, but if he told you to stop now you'd feel all dejected. Idiot, it's not like he cared or anything, he just didn't want to have to deal with your moping. 

"Tch whatever." Ignoring him, you snipped away at his hair, humming a little tune as you worked. He sighed at the feeling of you softly running the comb and brush through his hair, he couldn't deny this was relaxing and intimate.

"I'm finished." you told him, as you swept up his remaining hair, "Do you like it. I just cut off the split ends and shortened it a bit. I like you with long hair, but you told me to c—." you found yourself hoisted on the sink counter and Hanamiya's lips pressed against yours. You let out a low moan as he pulled away softly.

"Consider that a reward, me showing uncharacteristic emotions." 

"They aren't out of your character, Makoto. You're just afraid to show them,because you think I'll hurt you." you watched him as he started the shower and undressed himself. 

"Tch stop talking like you know me." he neared you, licking his lips, "Aren't you going to get undressed?" his hands rested on your sides. 

"You're shaking like a leaf." he commented dryly, "I wonder what you're hiding." his finger tips teased the ending of your shirt. 

"Makoto knock it off, I don't want to shower with you!" you barked at him, swatting at his hand. 

"That's a sudden revelation." he laughed loudly and evilly as he back you against the wall. One of his hands pinned both your wrist up to the wall and the other held up your chin. For the first time ever, you were truly scared of Hanamiya Makoto. A tear ran down your face as you read the anger in his eyes.

"Mako!" you cried out, but his hand still tightly gripped your chin.

"This is what you like [F/n]? I've told you about hiding things from me, I always find out! I told you to fucking tell me!" he yelled at you. You shook in his arms like a leaf, tears of fear running down your cheek. He releases you, holding you tightly in his arms. His suspicions were true. He quickly undressed you and carried you into the shower. Letting the water relieve the pains of the fresh bruises that covered your rib cage and your back. Your face was in his chest as he ran his fingers through your wettening locks. 

"I'm sorry I scared you." he breathed out softly. You nodded into his chest. He didn't have to apologize, there was no way Hanamiya would hit you. Scare you, yes, abuse you, no.

"Makoto please take advantage of me, I'm broken." you muttered, as you grabbed the soap and lathered his body with it.

"What are you talking abo—These aren't my scratch marks or my hickies." His trembling fingers trailed your skin looking for one spot on your body that wasn't marred with someone else's marks. He wasn't trembling because he was scared, he was way past angry, beyond furious. 

"Did he?" Hanamiya tone became dark.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." the sobs racked your body as Hanamiya turned away from you, "Please Makoto don't leave me! Please! Please take the pain away! I'm sorry. I'm such a fucking slut, I let someone else touch me, I'm sorry. I don't deserve to be your girlfriend." you collapsed on your knees, letting the water run over your face and suffocate you. Hanamiya reacted quickly, lifting you up and pressing your body against the cold tile wall.

"[F/n] I'm going to fucking murder him for touching you, for marring what's mine!" he had that wild sadistic look in his eyes. Now you understood why everyone was so afraid of Makoto. His aura was suffocating. He slammed himself inside of you, gripping your thighs as tight as possible. You hissed in pain and pleasure and dug your nails into his back harshly. Your legs were wrapped tightly around him as you tried to get a good grip and keep from slipping,

"Do you want me to erase him from your body?" Makoto growled and you nodded. Almost instantly, he was slamming himself in and out of you. Not giving you time to think or breathe. Your moans were loud and sloppy but they were like the most beautiful symphony to Hanamiya. 

"Makoto!" you cried out, pulling his hair. He smirked as he bit into your stomach hard, making sure to leave a deep purplish mark. 

"Say my name like that again." he commanded, "Let that bastard know who's fucking you. Who's the only one allowed to fuck you." the anger in his voice matched his pace. You screamed out his name as one of your hands pushed his face to your stomach and the other dug into his back.

"Fuck, your slipping." he muttered, re-hoisting you up against him. You moaned as he hit a spot inside of you. You laughed as his focus was shifted and he snapped out of his sadistic mood.

"What's so funny?" he asked irately.

"Slippery is good Makoto, no matter how many time I slip out of your grip, you'll always catch me and hoist me back up." you smiled lightly and leaned down to kiss him.

"Idiot, don't say stupid meaningful things while I'm fucking you."you chuckled and leaned down to bury your head in his shoulder.

"You're such a child." Your sentence ended in a moan as he thrusted inside of you again.

"This child can make you come harder than anyone." he smirked evilly as you blushed.

~~~~~~~~Hanamiya's P.O.V~~~~~~

"Lay down and go to sleep." I commanded, wrapping my robe around her tired and bruised body. I was still extremely irate but taking it out on her would be just as bad. 

"But I want you to stay with me." she pleaded, as I got dressed. I sighed and put my hand over her mouth so I wouldn't have to hear her aimless chatter. 

"You need to stay here and sleep. I wont say it again." I glared at her and she nodded and laid her head on my pillow. I turned away blushing, why was she so cute? How did I fall in love like this? 

"Makoto, you don't have to do this. I can stay with Miki. I don't want to be a burden on you." she started once I removed my hand from her mouth. 

"Go to sleep. What I said is final." I noticed the tears pooling up in her eyes and wiped them away with my thumb. 

"I'm sorry for giving you so much trouble." I sighed once again and laid down with her. My arms wrapped around her waist and she buried her head in my chest. Her tears flowed freely, staining my wife beater. 

"I'm sorry, I let him—" I shut her up.

"You didn't let him do anything. I'm not mad at you, it's not like you wanted that. I'm angry with him." I wanted to kill him for everything, but [F/n] needs me. When I noticed she had drifted off to sleep, I got up and left.

 

[Continued in 16.2']

___________________________________________________________  
Fan fiction Tumblr link: http://www.Fanfiction-reader-inserts.tumblr.com

Deviantart: http://www.xxblackbloodxx12.deviantart.com/

Anime-Kpop Ask blog: http://www.Ask-amk.tumblr.com

Main tumblr: http://www.the-worlds-personal-playmate.tumblr.com

InstaGram: xMagnolia_shortyx

Wattpad: XxMagnoliaPetalsxX

Tokyo Ghoul x haikyuu!! ask blog: Tokyo-Volleyball.tumblr.com


	18. Importing

16.2 Hanamiya x reader: importune

I don't own KNB nor do I own the image but this FF is mine

~~~Hanamiya P.O.v~~~

"[F/n] needs a place to stay." I told my mom as I walked into her room. 

"Are you asking me or telling me?" she asked. She looked exhausted, but then again she always looks exhausted. She's been working herself to death every since my father left.

"Can she please stay with us?" I asked my sassy mother. She signed and looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"I can't afford to have another person living in the house, I can barely afford you." she told me honestly, but I wasn't one to feel dejected so easily. I need to protect what's mine. 

"I'll get a job." I blurted out without thinking. How was I going to train the team and work?

"You're really serious about this Makoto. Hmm she can stay here but she's your responsibility." 

"She's not a dog mom." I snarled. Getting up to walk out. She chuckled lightly.

"Oh yeah and one more thing. Please fuck your girlfriend quietly, I need my sleep." I paused, my eyebrows twitching in annoyance.

"Tch whatever."


	19. Sensually massage

17 Hanamiya x Reader: Sensual Massage smutShot

Setting: Festival classroom.

I don't own KNB nor do I own the image, but this fanfict is mine.

Warning: Lime(?)

 

~~~Hanamiya P.o.v~~~

She looked stunning. Leaning against door frame, my robe dropping down below her knees. Hey eyes full of sleep, hair a little disheveled, and lips poked out in a pout. I felt my uniform pants tighten. Damn, I wanted this woman.

"Ma-ko-to." she rubbed her eyes sleepily. She was seducing without knowing. I growled, annoyed by my testosterone filled mind.

"W-Why are we up so early?" she walked into the bathroom like she owned the place and took my toothbrush and started to brush her teeth with it. I groaned and wrapped my arms around her waist, grinding my hardness into her ass. She tried her best to ignore me but I could clearly see her red face in the mirror.

"Does this remind you of our mirror sex. What a naughty little vixen." I smirked, taking her helix into my mouth and biting down on it harshly. She jumped a bit and I took the opportunity to thrust my clothed length against her naked ass. My hand slipped to her folds, stroking the wettening area with a feather like touched. She was melting against me, trapped in my spider web. I smirked evilly and walked our of the bathroom, leaving her aching. Her aching body gave the best release.

 

God I'm such a sadist.

 

~~~~Normal Point of view~~~~

 

It was the day of class festival and your class decided to do a spa parlor. Every room on the abandoned third room floor had been turned into a room of a spa. You being the masseuse. Of course Hanamiya didn't approve but he couldn't really object. He was just glad know,no one was in the same room as anyone else. As in, everyone would be with with their client and there wouldn't be anyone else in the room with them.

You changed into the masseuse outfit, stalling a bit to talk with Miki. Every since she had that day... it seemed like she had little time with you. It made you sad, because you still tried to spend time with her even though you're with Hanamiya. 

"Miki....we never hang out anymore." you mutter solemnly. She walked next to you and tilted your head up, bring it up so that she could kiss you gently on the lips.

"I'm really sorry I haven't been a good friend towards you recently, but the truth is I'm deeply in love with you and I don't want to ruin that. I think it's best if we don't remain friends while I feel so bitter." she kissed you again before leaving the room. You stood their shocked before heading to your room. All throughout the day, you had adults, children, and guys who tied to steal you away from Hanamiya. By time you reached your last person you were exhausted.

 

"Okay come in now~" you called to your last customer of the day. There Hanamiya was, standing there with a smirk on his face.

 

"M-Makoto!" you blushed, "I message you all the time. This is for people who truly needed it." he pulled you to him, wrapping his arms around your waist and kissing you softly. He carried you to the massage bed and sat you down.

"W-Wah!" your heart was in frenzy, he was so confusing sometimes.

"Undress." he commanded, you nodded. When you finished he made the sign for you to lay down and you obeyed. He rubbed his hands with the strawberry scented oil and spread it across your back. You groaned in delight as his calloused hands worked the kinks and stresses out of your back. Your moans filled the air as you felt the skin on your back becoming more sensitive.

"Spill it."

With the way his rough hands were working your body you had no resistance to him anymore, "Miki confessed to me and she kissed me." He was silent for awhile before you could hear his evil snickering.

"Pathetic." He spat.

"Makoto! She's still my best friend!" You tried to sound like your were upset by his words, but you were pooling like a puddle of Jell-o.

"Hmm really now? Shouldn't a best friend stay by your side. Where was she when you were getting raped, beaten? Whom did you confide in? Miki? Or me?" You could hear his evil smirking.

"It really hurts hearing the truth,hmm?"

"Makoto..." You sniffled. He hadn't meant to make you cry, "You're my best friend..." His eyes widen and he felt his face heat up. It wasn't often that he blushed, but right now he couldn't help but to let the heat raise to his face.

"Tch. Idiot." Was the only reply he could give. You giggled softly. He let his hands wonder further and further, until he was kneading your bottom. You let out a soft moan and his hands traveled farther down south until they were at your most intimate parts. He flicked your clit lightly and you let out a soft moan. 

"Look how well trained you are to my touch. It's simply aspiring, I'm the only man who can make you react like this." he pushed a finger inside of you and held your back down, anticipating your jump.

"If anyone but me were to ever touch you intimately, I would kill them in the most sadistic and painful way possible." his finger scratched at your walls, pushing up against your spot roughly and repetitively. You cried out, your fingers digging into the chair. He wish he could see your face right now.

"Look how well I know your body, I found your gspot so easily." his fingers started moving and pressing harsher and harsher against your spot. Your legs quaked and you couldn't say anything but his name.

"Makoto!" you whimpered as your body convulsed with your orgasm. He smirked and withdrew his fingers, bring them into his mouth. You sat up on your butt and looked at him, biting your bottom lip.

"You are mine." his eyes were glazed over with possessiveness.

"Yes, only yours." tears pricked your eyes as you threw your arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Damn, he couldn't even heal himself, how could he heal you? 

___________________________________________________________


	20. No protection

18 Hanamiya x Reader:  No Protection smutShot 

Setting: Balcony

I don't own KNB nor do I own the image, but this fanfict is mine.

Warning: Smut, emotional baggage(?) , may trigger(?)

 

[A/n: the man[You'll know what I'm talking about when you read] has absolutely zero sexual intentions, he's just being polite, the reader has a trauma.  

[A/n/n: For the longest time I've avoided terms that seemed a bit dirtier and somewhat inhumane [Cock, pussy, cunt, etc], but as I go on I see that those terms are becoming increasingly more popular. I don't use them because like I said I find them a bit derogatory but if you guys are into that stuff and you want me to use them. I will, just let me know.]

~~~~~

"What are you doing?" Hanamiya growled as you messed around with the files on his desk. He was currently laying on his back.

"Organizing. You know how I feel about clutter."

"And you know how I feel about people touching my things." his voice was threatening but it didn't phase you. You were used to his brashness.

"Ooo, what's this." you threw the letter from Seto towards him. He caught it with his excellent reflexes. Feeling nosy, you joined him in bed, laying your head on his bicep.

"It's a party invitation from Ken-chan and it's tonight! Can we go please?"

"Go to one of those rich people parties? No way in hell."

"Ko-chan!! Please!!" you begged.

"Go on your own." you shook your head no and attached yourself to him.

"What do I look like going to a party with Rich people? Hmm?" your face flushed and you turned away from him. You understood why he didn't want to go. He wasn't a higher classed family like you and Seto, he was middle class and perhaps even fading into lower. His mother didn't have the money to pay for this school and should he ever lose this scholarship, you'd lose him.

"Sorry..." you mumbled. You felt incredibly bad for even bringing up the party. That's probably why the invitation was hidden under a stack of papers. It would be considered an embarrassment to the other rich people if this lower class kid waltzed into their party.

"Oi dumbass, why are you sniffling like that?"

"Because I pushed the social structure in your face! I'm so sorry! I'm probably just adding on to your mother's burden! I told you to let me stay with Miki!" 

"Will you shut the hell up!" Hanamiya roared, "Damn I can't even hear myself think with your aimless chatter." you smiled and turned around to face him.

"You are so jealous!" you snickered at the way his eyebrows knitted together with anger do to your accusation. Pressing your lips against his, you head rested on his forehead softly.

"I don't care about the social structure. The only thing I want in life is you...this...us." He would die before admitting it but he felt the same way. Your soft lips pressed against his once again. He grunted and gripped your head, holding it in place so he could initiate a hot make out session. 

Every since that night, he's been feeling like some of the anger he was baring, melted off little by little everyday. Of course that didn't mean he would change, but he at least felt confident in showing you his softer side. To you he wasn't a bad boy, he was someone who you could trust, who you could count on. He was possessive over you, overly, but that was only because he didn't want anything to happen to you. He loved you very much so. He couldn't lose you. 

"Mmm!" your bottom lip was between his teeth while you straddled his waist. It had been a long time since you kissed like this. You would take the time to savour this.

~~~~

"How did I get dragged into this shit?" Hanamiya growled. You both were standing in front of Seto's door waiting for someone to let you in. Every time you looked over at Hanamiya, you'd red-face and you'd look away quickly. It was annoying the shit out of him.

"Why the hell do you keep making that fucking face?!" He was feeling a bit insecure right now. Every time you'd look at him, you'd turn your head away in a quick furry. He didn't understand. Did he look bad?

"S-sexy...N-nothing I m-meant n-no r-reason." you sputtered out. He turned his head away from you, flustered. Your words always had a way of going straight to his heart.

"Get your shit together [F/n]. Is this how rich girls really act around their own kind? Sloppy?" he hadn't meant to be harsh but you were really working his nerves and he was embarrassed. He already didn't want to be here and with you acting like a child it just made him want to leave you behind.

"Sorry...Hanamiya-sama." oops, that slipped.  [No it didn't. Sorry not sorry]

"What did you just call me?"

"N-Nothing." his fist clench together tightly. He was beyond angry. He thought he had forbidden you from using that honorific with him. You were his girlfriend not his fuck buddy, not his friend with benefits, you were his girlfriend.

"Ahh Sorry—Hanamiya? I've never seen you at one of these before."Seto was a bit surprised.

"Don't get used to it, [F/n] dragged me along." he snarled bitterly. You just waved meekly from behind him. He was kind of scaring you today. Seto made the motion for you two to come in. You nodded and entered. During the party, you broke away and wondered wondered around for awhile, tasting food and mingling with other people as you went.  You felt that it would be best to alleviate Hanamiya from your presence since he seemed really annoyed.

"Well hello there. I've never seen you at one of these events before." an older man greeted you, a bright smile plastered on his face. Your breath hitched and your fingers trembled lightly.

"Hmm, what's wrong?" The man picked up on your distress and rested a hand on your forehead and one on your carotid, checking your pulse and temperature. You felt sick, like you needed to vomit. Your heart started racing and you started to break out in a cold sweat.

"You'll have to excuse her, she is very shy when it comes to meeting new people. Right [F/n]?" His voice instantly soothed you. If you weren't so spooked, you would've jumped at how formal and polite his tone was.You nodded quickly and stood dangerously close to him. The man shrugged and walked off.

"Idiot, this is why you don't wonder off!" he harshly whispered in your ear. You didn't say a thing,just gripped his hand tightly. He sighed and uncharacteristically placed a quick kiss on your forehead. Walking off, he managed to find Seto.

"Woah [F/n], you look like you seen a ghost." Hara commented. Oh yeah, the basketball team usually always comes to Seto's party's.

"Yeah! You looked really spooked."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes we've fucking established that [F/n] looks sick, do you have any fucking place where in the hell she could get some fucking air." Seto nodded and led you both to the balcony. You could barely walk but you didn't want to embarrass the boys by making them carry you.

"Here you go.Hope you feel better, manager-San." Seto said before leaving. You backed Hanamiya against the door, burying your head in his chest, gripping his shirt tightly. He slid down the wall, with you in his vice.

 

>>>>Hanamiya's POV [yay!!]home. 

"Makoto..." my heart beat seems to be luring you asleep but I don't want to lose you just yet. You haven't uttered those idiot meaningless words to me and to be quite honest my heart is clenching tightly. My chest feels empty and I know I'm waiting on you to say those words. I've become accustomed to hearing them. Why won't you say them? Don't they mean anything to you? Say them you fucking idiotic—

"What the hell do you want idiot?" at my brusque words you snuggle closer to me. I don't understand why. 

"Love you." my body relaxes and my heart unclenches. It's so stupid the way your stupid meaningless words can relax my body. I wrap my arm around your waist tightly and hold you close to mean as discreetly as possible but I'm sure you have noticed. You've been around me for so long I think you're becoming my partner in crime. Helping me scheme, becoming more perceptive, and not being as readable as you used to be, and I think I'm falling more and more for you each day. Idiot, I might just say it out loud today:

"Yeah yeah, I love you too dumbass." but you're already asleep.

___________________________________________________________


	21. Wedding night

TYL!Hanamiya x reader: Wedding night lime!shot. 

I don't own anything but the plot.

 

~~Hanamiya's P.O.V~~

There's a warm idiot locked in my embrace right now. You're not awake but you're mumbling about some nonsense in your sleep. Today's a big day for you, fuck, I meant us, yet you're still fast asleep, not a care in the world. I'm not a fan of marriage and you know that but I also know that you tried your hardest not to express your desires to wed me.  I appreciate that, but that one morning when I had just came home from my overnight stay in the hotel, I finally noticed your finicky mood. When I confronted you, you spilled everything. You told me that you actually wanted to be married to me. I was repulsed by the idea.

_"You love me and I feel the same, isn't that enough for you?"_

 I can recall our argument as clear as day.

 _"It's slowly becoming less. Yes we are in love but I've been your girlfriend for nine years. We've live together. We're as close as two peas in a pod! So why won't you consider marrying me? Am I damaged."_  

The hurt expression in your eyes almost broke me. I could never tell you how afraid I was of marriage. I didn't want us to end up like our parents. I know I'd never hit you (outside of spanking you and the occasional hand wrapped around your throat while I'm fucking you into the mattress) but I didn't want there to even be the slightest possibility of that future. I was scared that you'd realize that I wasn't what you really wanted, that you'd leave and take my stone in cased heart with you.

 _"Because I don't want to be tied down to an idiot."_ My insult was meant to be usual teasing but you took it the wrong way. That betrayed look on your face and those tears that pooled in the corner of your eye were more than enough to get me to start considering proposing to you.

"Wake up idiot."your head shook no and I growled.

"I want to stay here." I knew you were talking about in my embrace. My face heated up and I felt really flustered.

"You have the rest of your life to stay here...idiot as if I'd-!" You cut me off with those warm lips. My face turned red and I pinched your chubby cheek harshly.

"Oww stop!" Came your giggled reply as your small hand gripped my wrist. You haven't changed much over the years. Perhaps I need to discipline you more. You're too untamed. You still spring various affectionate things on me, especially when we're in public...and I still get flustered.

"Do you want to be the dumbass who was late to her own wedding?" I asked you.

"If it means more time with you. If we leave then I won't see you for awhile...I barely see Makoto anymore..." You pouted at me. I lifted your chin and locked eyes with you.

"Dumbass, does it matter how much you've seen me as of lately? After today, I'll be yours for the rest of our lives." I told you through clenched teeth. I can't believe I just said that to you, but the smile on your face—after I said that shit— almost rivaled the sun.

"You're right. C'mon Ko-Chan,let's go shower." I smirked. Are you asking to be ravished? Are you deliberately breaking a promise?

~~~~

"Are you sure Makoto wants to go through with this. I-I-I'm really nervous, he really hates the idea of marriage!" You freaked out to Miki. She smiled at you and patted your head. You were adorable.

"Don't be silly [F/n] of course Makoto wants to marry you! Who wouldn't?" She winked and took your hands in her's, "Just breathe okay? Everything will work itself out." Her smile was bright and reassuring. It reminded you of the time you and Hana had broke up. She said the exact same words.

"Thank you Miki." You inhaled and exhaled to try and calm your nerves. While you were containing your anxiety, there came a few knocks on the door. Miki quickly peaked through to see who it was.

"Oh it's you idiots." You smiled and gestured for them to come in.

"Wow; [F/n]-Chan looks so beautiful!" Hara commented.

"This is a nice venue, but you know you're asking a lot by trying to bring holy matrimony to the devil." Seto made you snort a bit.

"Yeah what were you thinking bringing Satan into a church?" Yamazaki asked. You lost it. You were sure the whole church could hear your loud obnoxious laughter. Hanamiya was probably calling you an idiot and clenching his teeth. You giggled even more at the thought.

"There you are!" Miki smiled. The boys all gave you a hug and took their leave.

"Okay. I'm ready Miki." You smiled and took a deep breath. 

 

_The next time you entered this room,you'd be a married woman._

~~~~

"Idiot why would you wear a dress on an airplane?" Hanamiya grumbled loudly. Although, he's most likely grumbling because he had to carry the heaviest of the luggage.

"Because I thought I looked really cute and I wanted to stay in it. It's not like I was wearing my wedding dress." You rebutted as you collapsed on the soft hotel bed. He just mumbled mean curses under his breath.

"Well I'm going to take a shower." You declared, rummaging through your bag to find your favorite body wash. When you found it you ventured to the bathroom.

 You kind of felt bad for pressuring him into marriage. He was really adamant about not getting married for the longest.  He felt that he was being tied down and that ultimately you'd both end up like your parents and his. As products of a dysfunctional couple...what if the past has a way of repeating itself?

"Dumbass you're taking too long." You heard him before you saw him. He has really toned down in the last few years. Well maybe for you. He was still the harsh sadist everyone knew but when it was you he was this twisted type of gentle.

"Sorry I was thinking." you mumbled, cracking a soft smile. He rolled his eyes, a scowl etched into his beautiful face.

"You're an idiot." he remarked, grabbing the soap. You discreetly studied him. He had gotten taller over the years, going from 5'11' to 6'2'. His body was delicious as ever, and his face, despite the evil scowl always carved into it, had grown even more beautiful and masculine.

"Makoto..." his name escaped your mouth as you leaned in on a sudden impulse, and kissed him. The kiss was sloppy and soon it was no longer dancing on your lips. The area around your neck was hotter than the water of the shower and smothered by a certain someone's hellish mouth. His lips pulled at a particular fleshy spot on your neck that made you call out his name. Soon, the two of you found yourselves wrapped in towels, you being carried off to the bedroom.  
    As your back hit the pillowy top of the hotel bed, Hanamiya was on you like white on rice. Hovering over you, his lips attacked your neck and collarbone. His nostrils inhaling your clean scent. You hooked an arm around his neck as you lead his lips back to yours. Your still semi-slick naked form shook in a tantalizing rhythm as your tongues fought against each other. The room was suffocating in a heat that was hotter than hell itself. 

"Fuck. How did you?" Hanamiya spat,relinquishing your mouth. You hummed sneakingly through your panting and tried to reinstate the kiss. He refused you and pulled your ankle towards him. He hadn't meant to get caught up in that heated session. Now he was here, with a raging hard on and a naked Virgin in front of him.

"A virgin's charm." you whispered. He growled and shoved a finger inside of you and then yanked it out. You moaned out and slammed your head back against the bed. Hanamiya smirked and leaned in on his elbow.

"How am I the one being charmed, didn't you promise Miki you wouldn't have sex on the night of your wedding?" you were supposed to remain pure—like a virgin—for the whole wedding day.

"I am being pure. Kissing doesn't have any promiscuous intent behind it." Hanamiya raised an eyebrow and you took the opportunity to try and kiss him again.

"It does when your shoving your tongue into my mouth." you blushed as Hanamiya caught your face in his clutch. 

"Makoto, just kiss me." you whined. He gave a dark an evil laugh.

"You're tempting a yokai." 

"I don't care." you mumbled, "I want you to make me yours on our wedding night." he barred his fangs and you kissed him, deeply. Your mouths were hot against each other's but your skin was even hotter. The flames engulfed your body and set you ablaze so bright the sun was ashamed to rise. 

"You've always been that way haven't you?" his lips descended upon your collarbone nibbling it black and blue,"Stubborn. Always breaking a promise. Always falling into temptation." his lips trailed the wet skin downwards and into your thighs. You cried out as he plunged his tongue into your wetness, licking you out slowly.

"If you ask for it, i shall give it to you."his voice is dangerously low and primal, but your body shivers; in glee at his words, at the touch of his lips ghosting across your flesh, the sound of his masculine voice. Oh it's driving you mad. You want to be filled with him, so full the cup will overflow and spill over. Your body aches to be molded in anyway that Hanamiya wants to shape it. 

"Please..." your voice is throaty and hoarse,"Please take me. Make love to me. Claim me as yours for as long as you will have me." your voice quivers and Hanamiya looks up at you with beady eyes. The sight is so beautiful but only last a moment as he does as you wished and slams himself into you. 

"Ask and you shall receive." the pain from his brutality is ricocheting all through your body but nonetheless there's a smile on your face. Your arm reaches up to cup his cheek when you noticed that he's panting out and growling harshly. 

"You don't have to hold back Makoto. I'm yours. You can be as rough with me as you want." you stroked his face calmly. Your body felt full to the brink and you wanted nothing more than for him to move. 

"Stupid girl. You never read the signs."  he mumbled under his breath, working his hips in such a way that it drives you insane.

"Makoto please!" you whimpered, gripping his muscular arms.

_"Dumbass, if you're prepared to be hurt, than I'm prepared to hurt you."_

___________________________________________________________


	22. Secret Fantasy

~

"I'm not going." Hanamiya's hand covered your face like a mask. He was tired of you looking at him with those stupid puppy dog eyes and that adorable pouted lip. You should know by now that aygeo stuff didn't work on him, and yet you still tried it.

"Makoto!" you pulled away his large hand and held it,"Please!" 

"There's no way in hell I'm getting in the onsen with those stupid monkeys!" he growled. You pouted and crossed your arms. 

"Don't you have some plays to read?"

"No! You were supposed to buy me some more!" 

"Well Can you go bother Yamazaki's girlfriend or someone else on the team, I don't really care, just someone other than me?" Hanamiya remarked, putting down his book and looking up at you. Although you were sitting on his pelvis, you didn't weigh a thing to him. 

"Fine! If that's what you want. I'll just get in the bath with the team." you stuck your tongue out at him.  Hanamiya sat up and then pulled your shirt up a bit, revealing the many faded purplish red love bruises extending downwards towards your stomach.

"You're not stupid. You know what you'll be in for if you go in with them." Hanamiya chirped, a smirk gracing his features. His fingers traced the marks that he left in while making out with you. Your last heated encounter had been a little over a month ago. You shivered when you felt his rough calloused fingers tracing your stomach. 

"[F/n]." he called. You knew what that meant and it sent shivers up your spine. It had been long the since he touched you and since he doesn't express his emotions through words,  you've been a bit worried.

"Y-Yeah?" you bit your lip nervously. Hanamiya pulled it from between your teeth.

"What's wrong [F/n]-chan? You seem a bit tense." he feigned concern,"Or is it not fear but rather you want me to take you in the onsen? Is that why you keep begging me to go in with you,even though we both already had our bath?" he hands wondered under your shirt and up and down your sides, "You're so filthy, you want me to taint you in those pure waters." 

"Makoto." you gripped his arm, stopping his movements,"Please it's been so long. I —" 

"So the sheep finally reveals its true intentions to the wolf." the way he used his silver tongue riled you up. You could feel his deep voice resonating in the pit of your stomach. You wanted him, so badly. He got up and suddenly walked off but you didn't move an inch, confused. Was he really going to leave you hanging?

"Do I have to tell you to follow me or are you going to figure it out on your own, pet?" 

~~~

 Somehow Hanamiya managed to get an indoor onsen this late at night. "You couldn't have gotten one outside at least?" 

"Oh? Did you want to be fucked in front of the monkeys?" he raised an eyebrow and you glared at him. 

"You know most of the time, I don't like to share what's mine?" He neared you and pulled you toward him,"I'm conflicted. I don't want others to see what's mine but I want to take you and let everyone see that pretty little pleasured face of yours.  Y'know the one only I can give you?" he licked his lips and then traced a finger down your neck, making you shiver. 

"Pet. Look at me." his eyes, that were clouded with lust closed, as his lips descended upon yours. 

"You taste as pure as you did when I had first met you." he didn't kiss you for long, instead he let his lips travel to the crook of your neck and sucked. Your arms wrapped around his neck and he grabbed your thighs hoisting you up on the wooden ledge. He released the skin of your neck with a small pop making you blushed.

"Tell me pretty girl." he whispered in your ear lightly, taking the shell of it between his teeth, "Did you honestly think I'd leave you so innocent for long?" Hanamiya smirked and suckled on your ear lobe until he heard a stream of begs come from you. Your moans were a sound that blessed his ears and he felt proud knowing they weren't something he had to work for, they were presented to him on a silver platter. 

 

Once again, you found his lips on your's. He would start by injecting the poison into your lips first.  "Alright pretty girl." he growled, relinquishing your bottom lip from his teeth, "Since I haven't had you for so long,I don't plan on waiting around much longer." his long deft fingers wondered down your stomach and massaged your clit. You choked back a moan, the feeling was foreign yet so familiar to you. Hanamiya's fingers were quick when they entered you, making sure to you stretch out just enough for his intrusion. 

"M-Makoto." you whined, taking the flesh of his neck between his teeth. He had come to love your drawn out hickeys and the bliss filled crescent shaped nail marks that riddled his back and the pain that came with them.

"You're disgusting." he sneered, "Begging for me like this. I'm not even inside of you, yet your cunt is so sloppy." he smirked,pulling out his fingers to show you. His blunt word choice made you moan a bit. 

"Suck." he commanded. You obeyed eager to please the sadist. He groaned when he felt your tongue wrap around his two fingers and suck them how you would him, "Good girl." you loved when he praised you like that. It made your stomach churn in anticipation.

"Please fuck me." you whispered in his ear, licking the impish bruise you had made on his neck. He groaned and then lined himself up with your entrance. Usually he never answered your pleas, but damn it's been so long he can't hold himself back anymore.

"Ahhh...Nngh." he thrust into your core without remorse, stretching you with such familiarity. It almost hurt how trained you are by him. You body bent to his every will, reacted to his every touch, split to his every thrust. He is rough with you, violating you, tainting whatever purity you has left with his essence.  You almost screamed when he hit a spot inside of you, making him cackle with evil laughter. 

"I...I'm...nngh...please...Ahh." you gripped his shoulder blades, clawing into him. Your clit twitched and you walls tightened.

"Shut up, don't say anything." his voice was thick as lead. His thrust became so rough and erratic you thought he would cause the osen to break. With a final call of his name you came, hard, Hanamiya following suit.   
    
  The sudden pop of the bubble shouldn't have surprised you, seeing as this isn't the first time Hara has watched you two fuck, but it does. You sink down in the now cum stained hot water and hope you can melt away. 

"Ahh [F/n]-chan, you react so well. I want to play with you too~" he laughed, but the tight feeling of his pants was anything but a joke.

 

 Hanamiya doesn't know whether to let him have you or to kick his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the end of plot line. Just the end of this arc, expect better writing next arc lol.


End file.
